El Crepúsculo
by Victoria Wittaker
Summary: Bella y Edward, hartos de la rebeldía y mal comportamiento de su hija Renesmee, la envían como castigo a EL CREPÚSCULO, el rancho de su abuelo Charlie. En el lugar conocerá a Jacob, un vaquero patán que la hará ver su suerte y sabrá como domarla... -Versión Humana- -JASSIE Original by V.W.-
1. Capítulo 1

Isabella y Edward Cullen salieron apresuradamente de su mansión a las afueras de Seattle, Washington. Subieron en silencio a su lujoso auto plateado y tomaron la carretera que los llevaba a la ciudad. En el trayecto no se hablaron, ni se miraron. Solo se limitaron a ver enfurruñados por el parabrisas salpicado por la lluvia nocturna. El sistema GPS le daba instrucciones a Edward donde virar, para llegar a la estación de policía del distrito 3.

El matrimonio se preguntaba en que habían fallado. Tal vez fue demasiado amor, tal vez fue muy poco. Probablemente fueron los regalos, el dinero o sus amistades... Ambos se sentían culpables, se sentían los peores padres del mundo.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban casi desiertas, cuando el Lexus plateado las atravesaba a las tres de la mañana.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la estación de policía, entraron abrazados y tratando de no verse tan adinerados.

-Buenas noches... o días - murmuro Edward educadamente al policía en el modulo de información-. Venimos por Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

El policía tecleo el nombre una vez que Isabella lo deletreo en tres ocaciones.

-Su fianza es de mil dolares.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco.

-Que fue lo que hizo?

-Iba en un auto que se paso múltiples señales de trafico y se resistió al arresto. Quedara en su expediente, pero no tendra mayores cargos por ser la primera vez y por que ella no iba al volante - murmuro cansadamente el policía. - La caja es en aquella ventanilla.

-Gracias.

Bella y Edward esquivaron a un policía que llevaba esposado a un vagabundo, que quiso acercarse a ellos.

Mientras, Renesmee lloraba en su fría y sucia celda, rodeada de prostitutas. Las cuales le tocaban sus largos y sedosos risos de cobre pulido, al igual que su ropa de diseñador.

-Renesmee Cullen! - grito una mujer policía abriendo la reja. - Tus padres vinieron por ti.

La chica se levanto dando de manotazos a las mujeres y camino trastabillando. Aun estaba muy ebria.

-Mami, papi! Vinieron! - corrió a abrazarlos.

Bella la recibió con una bofetada.

-Por que lo hiciste? - pregunto sobando su mejilla ardiente.

-Tres días sin saber de ti jovencita! Tres días! - Edward la tomo con fuerza del brazo derecho. - Pensabamos que estabas...

Contuvo las lagrimas y la abrazo con fuerza.

Renesmee no entendió muy bien de que hablaba, solo se alegro de que la hubieran sacado de aquel chiquero.

-Me disculpan un segundo - susurro la chica con educación y levantando el indice derecho.

Dio media vuelta y vomito con violencia. Sus padres retrocedieron con asco, evitando que sus gabardinas fueran mancilladas.

Renesmee desperto en su comoda y enorme cama, de su aun mas enorme y rosa habitación. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar; había estado de fiesta tres días seguidos con sus amigos.

Se levanto de la cama con extremada lentitud y camino hacia el baño. El reflejo en el espejo la espanto. Su cabello usualmente perfecto, parecía un nido de pajaros. Su impecable maquillaje estaba corrido casi hasta los pómulos y la comisura de sus labios carnosos estaba embarrada del vomito de la madrugada anterior.

Se dio una larga y reconfortante ducha en su baño color rosa. Luego cepillo sus dientes y se introdujo a su armario de ensueño. Busco un vestido de lentejuelas plateadas, zapatos negros de tacón y bolso. Maquillo su rostro frente al espejo de su peinador e hizo nuevos planes con sus amigos recién salidos de la cárcel -como ella- por medio de su Blackberry, con piedreria rosa.

Una vez que estuvo satisfecha con lo que le mostraba el espejo, salio de su dormitorio.

-Alec, has visto las llaves de mi auto? - le pregunto al mayordomo. - No las encuentro.

-No, señorita.

-Mmm. Le preguntare a Santiago - murmuro bajando las escaleras.

Renesmee busco por toda la casa, las llaves de su nuevo y reluciente Bentley color negro.

-Buscabas esto? - pregunto amablemente su padre, con las llaves en la mano.

-Si! Gracias - se acerco a tomarlas con una sonrisa amplia, que le recordo a Edward cuando su hija tenia cinco años.

Su padre alejo las llaves esfumando de su rostro la nostalgia.

-Dámelas! Tengo prisa.

-Tu no vas a ir a nungun lado, jovencita - murmuro su madre a su espalda. - Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

La tomo del brazo y casi la avento a un sillón de la sala.

-Que quieren? - pregunto con insolencia.

-Por donde empezar? - cuestiono Edward - Te emborrachas, apuestas, te drogas...

-Eso ya no lo hago - se defendió rapidamente .

-Te expulsaron de Princeton en tu primer semestre! - continuo su padre.

-Desapareciste por tres días, e hiciste no se que cosa. Renesmee... que te esta pasando? - murmuro Bella con lagrimas en los ojos. - Te sacamos de la cárcel ayer.

-Dejen de molestarme - se levanto del sillón.

-Estas castigada! - exclamo su padre con autoridad.

-Papa!- suspiro rodando los ojos - Por cuanto tiempo? - se dejo caer en el sillón, esperando su "castigo".

Usualmente la castigaban quitandole el auto por una semana. Sobreviviría.

-Pasaras todo el verano con tu abuelo Charlie - sentencio Bella.

-Que? No! - su hija se levanto de nuevo, de un solo tirón. - No! Eso no! No es justo. Por que me hacen esto? Yo no voy a ir a ese lugar, es horrendo!

-Vas a ir castigada, no de vacaciones a Londres con tus abuelos Carlisle y Esme.

-Pero papa...! Juro que me portare bien. Buscare una universidad y entrare en enero, conseguire trabajo... lo que sea menos El Crepúsculo, se los ruego. - Suplico con lagrimas en los ojos.

Hablaba en serio, incluso prefería que la desheredaran a ir de nuevo a ese lugar.

Edward y Bella no se doblegaron frente su única hija arrodillada. Ya le habían dado muchas oportunidades y ella seguía igual. Continuaba de fiesta en fiesta, haciendo travesuras, comportandose como una niña mimada y ahora hasta cometía delitos.

-Ya compramos tus boletos. Sales hoy en la noche - murmuro Bella con aplomo.

-Como quieran - respondió Renesmee limpiando sus lagrimas inútiles. - Solo esero que se caiga el avión y se quede en su conciencia.

Al entrar a su habitación dio un portazo y grito con todas sus fuerzas hasta que le dolió la garganta.

Gruño y refunfuño todo lo que quiso mientras hacia sus maletas con ayuda de Jane, la ama de llaves.

-Como se les ocurre enviarme a El Crepúsculo? Es inicio de verano! En que estan pensando? Por que me odian? Ah, yo lo se: por que soy joven!

Jane solo meneaba la cabeza.

Santiago, el chofer de la casa termino de subir las dos grandes maletas de ropa de la señorita de la casa, al igual que su gran bolsa se zapatos, a la cajuela del auto. Mientras, ella bajaba las escaleras de la entrada.

-Hija! - Bella trato de tomarla de la mano y esta se zafo.

Subió al auto sin decir una sola palabra. Lloro de coraje camino al aeropuerto.

Según Renesmee, Texas era horrible, asqueroso y corriente. Un lugar lleno de rancheros y vaqueros mal vivientes y malolientes.

Su abuelo Charlie Swan tenia uno de los ranchos mas grandes, bonitos y prosperos del estado, pero ella no lo veía así. Aborrecía el lugar con toda su alma. Pero adoraba a su abuelito, el siempre la consentía y mimaba; así que si no salia para nada de la hacienda, se daba por bien servida.

Cuando el vuelo de Renesmee aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Dallas, Texas, se dio cuenta de que tenia un boleto de autobús que la llevaría a Midnight Sun y de ahí la recogería su abuelo, para llevarla a El Crepúsculo.

Tomo un taxi que le robo a una viejecita y pidió que la llevara a la central de autobuses. En el lugar se valió de sus encantos y belleza para que le ayudaran con su bolsa y sus maletas. De nuevo le agradeció a sus padres sus buenos genes, lo cual hacia muy seguido.

Todo el que la veía le parecía dulce, encantadora y adorable con sus risos de canela, sus ojos de chocolate, su piel de vainilla y sus labios de cerezas. Los que no la conocían bien decían que era un ángel y sus maestros de preparatoria y uno que otro de la universidad decían que era la reencarnación del mismo demonio.

El autobus se detuvo en un "pueblo olvidado de Dios" como lo llamaba Renesmee. El mismo chofer le ayudo con su equipaje, encandilado por su belleza, pero una vez que el autobús arranco de nuevo, se quedo sola.

La mañana era soleada y seca. Renesmee estaba cansada por el viaje de noche y desde tan lejos. Giro en redondo con sus botas Chanel buscando el auto de su abuelo. La falda negra, blusa verde y las joyas que traía, hacia que resaltara en el lugar como una mancha roja en una superficie blanca.

Las personas que estaban dentro de los negocios y tiendas la veian con curiosidad.

La chica se aparto el cabello del hombro y poso su delicada mano sobre sus ojos, para cubrirlos del inteso sol sureño. No estaba muy acostumbrada a que el sol fuera así. En Seattle llovía constantemente y cuando había sol no era tan intenso.

-Hola! Hay alguien aquí que me ayude?

Nadie contesto.

Camino por la calle hasta la esquina, donde estaban sentados un par de ansianos bajo la sombra de un arbol.

-Disculpen, se supone que alguien debe venir a recogerme, ustedes no saben algo?

Los ancianos se miraron entre ellos.

-Supongo que no. Saben como llegar al rancho El Crepúsculo? - lo dijo casi con horror.

-Solo vete derecho - señalo uno de ellos con la mano.

-Yo no voy a caminar, gracias.

Enfadada camino de nuevo hasta sus maletas y miro con desagrado que las calles aun no estaban pavimentadas.

Coloco sus maletas Louis Vutton de manera que sirvieran de asiento y se sento a esperar su carruaje.

Una hora después se levanto, cruzo su bolsa en su hombro, tomo sus maletas, coloco su diminuto bolso negro bajo el brazo y camino con la frente en alto por la calle principal.

Siguió caminando cuando salio del pueblo y comenzo la negra y pavimentada carretera.

Sus botas Chanel no estaban disenadas para caminar, solo para hacerla mas alta y hacerla lucir un trasero espectacular.

Mando al infierno a sus padres y a su abuelo una y mil veces, mientras seguía caminando a un lado de la carretera.

Un claxon exigente sono a su espalda y una pick-up roja de caja larga y doble cabina se detuvo a su lado.

La ventanilla del copiloto bajo automáticamente y un vaquero asomo el rostro.

-Tu eres Renesmee Cullen? - pregunto con un marcado acento sureño, bajando por la nariz sus lentes de sol.

-Si.

-Tu abuelo me envió por ti.

-Pues no hiciste un buen trabajo. Llegue hace dos horas y tengo una caminando.

-Lo lamento. Anda sube!

Renesmee respiro profundo y solto sus maletas. Se encamino a la camioneta y abrio la puerta.

-Y tus maletas?

-Que no las vas a subir tu? - pregunto atónita.

-No! Si quieres ahí dejalas - el vaquero acomodo su sombrero de ala ancha.

De nuevo Renesmee casi lloro de coraje, cuando tuvo que subir sus pesadas maletas a la caja de la pick-up. Se subió al fresco auto y el vaquero le sonrió ampliamente.

-Vaquero estúpido - murmuro muy bajito.

-Dijiste algo, ricura?

La chica se estremeció y le dieron nauseas.

El vaquero encendió la radio y canto a todo pulmón canciones tipo contry, que a la chica le parecían de lo mas corriente. Miro al chico y vio que sus pantalones estaban sucios y rotos, al igual que su camiseta blanca, por la cual se notaba su musculatura.

Tal vez un baño no le caería mal. Con ropa diferente no se vería tan... pueblerino. Penso Renesmee con desagrado.

-Por cierto, soy Jacob Black - el vaquero extendió su mano derecha.

-Mmm - siguió viendo por la ventanilla las cocechas y los inmensos campos verdes que flanqueaban la carretera.

Quince minutos mas tarde, Jacob dijo:

-Llegamos!

Unas grandes puertas dobles de hierro forjado se abrieron desde la caseta de vigilancia. Jacob saludo al guardia en turno y entro al rancho. El auto recorrió el sinuoso camino hasta el valle, donde descansaba una casa color beige con altos techos grises y dos chimeneas.

Por fin! - penso la chica. Salto de la camioneta y corrió a los brazos de su abuelo Charlie, quien la esperaba en la entrada de la casa.


	2. Capítulo 2

Charlie Swan se había alegrado enormemente, cuando su hija Isabella llamo por teléfono para decirle que mandaría a Renesmee a El Crepúsculo.

-Papa, no quiero que la mimes, ni la apapaches. Va castigada. Que trabaje y se gane su dinero. Sus tarjetas estarán canceladas en el minuto en que ponga un pie en la propiedad.

-Bella...

-Papa ayúdame. Ayudala!

Charlie suspiro.

-Es muy difícil lo que me pides. Sabes que adoro a esa niña. No voy a poder tratarla como ustedes quieren.

El había pensado en tratar a su única nieta como una princesa.

-Si en verdad la quieres Charlie, tendrás que hacerlo - intervino Edward por primera vez en la conversación.

-De acuerdo. Haré lo que me piden al pie de la letra.

En su astuta mente, se maquino un plan. Mas bien coloco la pieza del ropecabezas que le faltaba. Su plan beneficiaria a su hija, a su nieta y a el mismo.

Charlie hablo con un hombre que era pieza clave en su plan. Lo puso al tanto de la situación y le conto todos los detalles, necesitaba saber la verdad. El hombre sonrió ampliamente al recordar a Renesmee.

-Abuelito! - grito la chica de cabello cobrizo, al salir corriendo de la pick-up roja.

-Renesmee! - Charlie la estrecho entre sus brazos con gran alegría - Mira nada mas que hermosa estas. Lamento no haber ido por ti, estaba ayudando a parir a una vaca -mintió.

-No importa ya. Ahora estoy aquí -que mas le quedaba-. Pero mandaste por mi a ese... y llego dos horas tarde. Solo espero que al menos pueda llevar mis maletas sin arruinarlas - dijo en voz alta mirando a Jacob.

El chico miro a Charlie con incredulidad y este asintió.

Jacob tomo las maletas y al pasar a un lado de Renesmee murmuro:

-Tonta niña de ciudad.

-Dijiste algo?

-Que no se cual es tu habitación.

Charlie los guió a ambos dentro de la casa mientras reparaba en el atuendo del vaquero. Subieron las escaleras y Jacob dejo el equipaje en el corredor. Una de las maletas le aplasto el pie a Renesmee.

-Auch! Oye, fíjate!

-Lo lamento, senorita - el vaquero la vio con burla levantando su sombrero y se marcho silbando con alegría.

-Voy a dejar que te acomodes y descances - Murmuro Charlie y le dio un beso en la frente.

La chica metió sus maletas refunfuñando contra el vaquero.

-Espero que mi abuelo lo despida por incompetente.

La habitacion era sencilla y con muebles de madera. El tapiz de las paredes color crema con florecillas rosas, le pareció de muy mal gusto y fingió no recordar que de niña adoraba ese lugar.

Se ducho en el pequeño baño de la habitación y después acomodo su ropa -inapropiada para un rancho- en el armario.

Una de las empleadas le llevo la comida y el resto de la tarde vio televisión por satelite. Según Renesmee era lo único bueno del lugar.

Por la mañana se tuvo que levantar "temprano", por que el ruido normal del rancho no la dejaba dormir.

Se baño y se puso un vestidito amarillo con cinturon negro y sus altos zapatos Yves Saint Laurent.

-Hola abuelo! - saludo muy contenta al entrar al comedor.

-Buenas tardes, cielo - se dieron un beso en la mejilla. - Dormiste bien?

-Si.

-Que bueno, por que mañana empiezas a trabajar. Tienes que levantarte a las cinco y estar en los establos a las seis.

Renesmee solto a reír y el sonido hizo eco en el gran comedor. Dejo de reírse al ver que su abuelo no lo hacia.

-Es... estas bromeando, verdad?

-No! - ahora si su abuelo se rió.

-Pero... pero pense que esto era mi castigo! Que quedarme todo el verano en El Crepúsculo era el... castigo.

-No, tu trabajaras aquí. El día comienza a las seis, incluso antes. Empezaras mañana en los establos.

-Pero abuelo...!

-Son ordenes de tus padres. Ademas, ganaras dinero, no lo haras gratis. - palmeo la mano de su nieta, la cual estaba en shock.

-Pero yo ya tengo dinero.

-No, tus tarjetas fueron canceladas ayer cuando llegaste y si cumples con lo que tus padres y yo acordamos, se te levantara el castigo.

Renesmee poso su mano derecha sobre su corazón, al borde del colapso.

Muy temprano, a las cinco de la manana, Sue Clearwater entro a la habitación de Renesmee y trato de despertarla. Todos sus intentos fallaron hasta que le vertió un vaso de agua en la cara.

-Que demonios...! - grito la chica levantándose de golpe.

-O te levantas o te levantas - murmuro Sue con autoridad.

Sue había sido amiga de Charlie toda su vida, años atrás ambos se pusieron un tanto ebrios y se confesaron su amor. Ella era viuda y el divorciado. A partir de ese día vivieron juntos. Sue le vendió el rancho a Charlie y El Crepúsculo se convirtió en el mas grande del condado. Y se convertiría el mas grande del estado si los planes del viejo vaquero salían como lo habia estipulado.

Renesmee vio salir a Sue de la habitación y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El día anterior la había tratado con amor y cariño y ahora la trataba y la veía como una criminal.

Cuando Charlie vio a su nieta en la cocina, quiso reirse de su atuendo. La chica se había puesto unos finos jeans hechos a la medida, botas Prada y una blusa blanca de seda. Según ella, ese era su atuendo vaquero.

Su abuelo tuvo que hacerse el duro y hablarle como si fuera uno mas de los peones.

-Ya es tarde! Vete a los establos o te descuento el día. A partir de ahora eres una empleada mas, no mi nieta. Así que fuera de aquí, muchacha! No te quedes holgaseanando! - Hablo con tono firme y con ese ligero acento sureño que de niña arrullaba a Renesmee.

-Pero aun no desayuno!

-Eso a mi no me importa. Debiste haberlo pensado cuando te levantaste tarde. Fuera de mi vista!

Renesmee salio corriendo despavorida hasta la puerta principal. Luego recordo que no tenia ni idea donde estaban los establos. La propiedad había cambiado mucho. Había cosechas nuevas, de las cuales ella no tenia ni idea.

Camino alrededor de la casa y le dio la vuelta. Siguio caminando y siguio el amplio sendero que estaba entre los arboles. Encontró una estructura rectangular de madera y camino hasta ella. En el lugar se escuchaban voces y risas y un olor desagradable casi la hizo vomitar.

En ese momento agradeció tener el estomago vació.

Entro a el lugar y todas las voces se callaron.

-Hasta que se digno a venir la Reina de Inglaterra - murmuro una voz ronca y sumamente surena.

Renesmee busco con la mirada al dueño de esa horrible voz y se encontró a un soriente Jacob Black.

-Toma, limpia las caballerizas - le dio una pala.

-Que las limpie?

-Los caballos te dejaron un regalito caliente y humeante durante la noche. Vamonos muchachos!

Los hombres con camisetas, jeans, botas y sombreros se burlaron de la chica, conforme pasaban junto a ella con los caballos tomados de las riendas.

-Pero... Oigan... Yo...

Temerosa, se acerco a la primera caballeriza y empujo la puerta con el pie. Lo que vio, fue lo mas asqueroso que sus ojos alguna vez llegaron a ver.

Las arcadas la invadieron.

Salio corriendo pero se topo con una pared de carne, hueso y músculos.

-A donde vas niña? - pregunto el vaquero con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Yo no voy a limpiar eso!

-Oh ya lo creo que si - Jacob la tomo de los hombros y la giro para meterla a la cabelleriza.

A la chica se le descompuso el rostro.

-Apurate, ricura, que no tengo todo el día - le dio una buena nalgada en la pompa derecha.

-Óyeme imbécil, no te atrevas a tocarme! - lo amenazo con el dedo indice - O sino...

-O sino que? - Jacob se acerco a ella y la silencio con la mirada - Así me gustan, calladitas y domadas.

Renesmee le dio con el puno en la entre pierna.

-Maldita hija de...

Después de dos horas y constantes arcadas, la chica termino de limpiar las caballerizas.

Al final lloro.

-Terminaste, ricura?

-No me llames así!

-Pues si así estas. Ahora ordeñaras las vacas - Jacob camino fuera del establo.

-Espera. Que? No se supone que ya termine?

El vaquero solto a reír.

-Eres graciosa! Anda camina.

La llevo hasta el granero, el cual era el doble del tamaño de las caballerizas y estaba pintado de rojo.

A la fuerza la sentaron en una banquito de tres patas, a un costado de la vaca.

-No quiero, no quiero!

Jacob tomo sus manos y las coloco al rededor de las ubres de la vaca.

-Asco, asco, asco.

-Aquí la única asquerosa, eres tu. Apestas, ricura.

-Claro, como tu hueles a rosas.

-Cállate y sigue ordenando que tienes que llenar esas cubetas - señalo una gran hilera de cubetas de peltre.

Al final del día, Renesmee regreso a casa arrastrando los pies, cubierta de excremento de caballo, leche y lagrimas. Subió a su habitación y duro bañándose mas de una hora; quería deshacerse de los olores que la cubrían.

Se puso la pijama y se acosto a dormir.

Eran las cinco de la tarde... y apenas era el primer día.


	3. Capítulo 3

Al día siguente, Jacob arrastro a Renesmee hasta el gallinero, tomándola de la mano.

-Suéltame! No quiero que tus asquerosas manos me toquen! - mascullo la chica haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no ser remolcada.

-Esta bien. - Jacob la soltó.

Renesmee cayo de espaldas en el suelo.

-No te rías y levantame!

-No! - el vaquero se alejo de ella entre risas.

Una vez en el gallinero, Jacob le dio ordenes de recoletar todos los huevos puestos por las gallinas. Claro que no le advirtió que podían picarle las manos y no le dio guantes protectores, así que Renesmee termino con las manos picoteadas y sangradas.

Para el sábado, Jacob y Renesmee se habían dicho hasta de lo que se iban a morir, un toro suelto había perseguido a la chica y se torcio un tobillo en su carrera. Sus pies estabn cubiertos por grandes y dolorosas ampollas, sus manos estaban cortadas y comenzaban a salirle callos.

Luego de que la chica tratara de abofetear a Jacob por haber agarrado su trasero con ambas manos, se fue a la casa arrastrando los pies.

-Que vas a hacer mañana, cielo? - pregunto Charlie cuando la vio llegar.

-Tal vez ser violada por Jacob Black - murmuro subiendo las escaleras casi a gatas.

-Que?

-Que depende del trabajo que me de Jacob Black.

-Trabajo? Pero los empleados de la granja descanzan los domingos,

-Hurra - murmuro con voz apagada.

Subió a su habitación y como ya era costumbre se ducho, lloro y se durmió.

Durmió, durmió y durmió.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Sue curo y vendo sus lastimados y adoloridos pies.

Cuando despertó a las cinco de la tarde del domingo, vio unas bolsas de alguna tienda desconocida. Sobre ellas, había una nota.

Mi niña:

Lo que hice rompió las reglas de tus padres y de Charlie, pero si no curaba tus piecitos lo mas probable es que se hubieran infectado.

También te compre ropa apropiada para tus labores en El Crepúsculo. Espero que te gusten las blusas y las botas.

Atte: Sue.

Pd: La ropa que usaste esta semana, quedo inservible. Lo lamento.

Renesmee suspiro, pero era algo obvio que la ropa fina que se había puesto en su primera semana, se iba a arruinar con el estiércol y lodo.

Vio la ropa que Sue le había comprado y torció el gesto. Si eran prendas resistente, comodas, bonitas y femeninas, pero eran baratas. Los pantalones eran de mezclilla y de marca generica, no habían costado mas de 15 dolares cada uno, a diferencia de los que la chica solia usar de 150.

Las botas eran... vaqueras y cafés. Pero amplias y comodas. Los mallugados pies de Renesmee lo agradecieron.

El lunes Jacob mando a Renesmee a darle de comer a los cerdos y limpiar el lugar donde dormían. Lo que ella no sabia es que esos cerdos eran agresivos. Uno de ellos comenzo a perseguirla por el lugar, hasta que pudo llegar a la puerta y salio corriendo... y el cerdo tras de ella.

Jacob había reunido a los trabajadores fuera del lugar para ver que le pasaba a la pobre chica. Cuando salio gritando y corriendo y con el cerdo detrás de ella aun persiguiéndola, todos se partieron de risa.

Los días pasaron de manera similar. Jacob le hacia la vida imposible a Renesmee y ella se sentía miserable. Incluso le conto a su abuelo que el vaquero le decía cosas inapropiadas y la tocaba sin su consentimiento, pero Charlie lo dejo correr.

-El no seria capaz, es un buen chico.

-No lo es, abuelo! Se la pasa diciendome ricura y dándome de nalgadas. Uno de estos días se que me va a hacer algo mas.

-Pues tu ya deja de provocarlo, nena - replico Charlie.

-Yo no lo provoco! - grito indignada - Ve la ropa que uso - señalo sus jeans y su playera verde.

La ropa era insulsa, incluso insípida.

El jueves de la tercera semana, Renesmee estaba sola en el granero acomodando pacas de heno, mientras Jacob la observaba desde las sombras.

-Te ayudo? - murmuro a su espalda, asustandola.

-No.

El la ignoro y cargo una de las pacas en lugar de arrastrarla como lo hacia ella.

-Gracias - murmuro a regañadientes.

-No me lo agradezcas así.

-Gracias en verdad - la chica fingió gratitud.

-Yo me refería a esto.

Con salvajismo la pego a su cuerpo y la beso a la fuerza.

-No! Sueltame! - lucho en vano para separarse de el. - NO!

-No seas así, ricura - murmuro pegándola a la pared de madera y volvió a besarla de manera soez.

-Renesmee, estas aquí? - grito Charlie en la puerta del granero.

Jacob dejo de besarla, pero le cubrió la boca con la mano.

-No le digas una palabra - susurro antes de soltarla.

La chica lo miro asustada y asintió.

No le había tenido miedo hasta ese momento.

-Aquí estoy! - salio del ultimo rincón a tropezones.

-Ven, ya has hecho suficiente por hoy - Charlie extendió su brazo para abrazarla.

La chica salio corriendo a reunirse con el.

Al día siguiente, Renesmee no vio a Jacob en todo el día, pero eso no significo que el no la viera.

Al final de la jornada, volvió a observarla desde las sombras, cuando ella cepillaba a la yegua blanca que se había ganado su corazón.

-La estas cepillando mal - murmuro asustandola de nuevo.

Entro a la caballeriza para enseñarle como se cepillaba correctamente. Se paro detras de ella y tomo su mano derecha.

-Es así, suave, lento - susurro en su oído.

-Alejate de mi! - Renesmee sacudio su mano y trato de alejarse de el, pero Jacob lo impidió - No me toques!

Volvio a besarla a la fuerza y la arrincono.

Jacob noto la resistencia de la chica y sus labios se volvieron mas persistentes.

Renesmee penso que Jacob la iba a violar en ese instante, por la forma en que la besaba y recorría su cuerpo con las manos.

-No, sueltame - comenzo a llorar desesperada - No lo hagas, te lo ruego. No así...

-Solo quiero besarte - el vaquero murmuro con ternura, acariciando su rostro bañado en lagrimas - Yo nunca te haría daño.

Renesmee siguió llorando como si fuera una niña pequeña. Estaba aterrada. Jacob era grande, fuerte, intimidante; podía inmovilizarla con una sola mano y hacer el resto del trabajo con la otra.

Cuando la vio llorar de esa manera, supo que no solo estaba loco por ella, la amaba.

En sus grandes ojos color chocolate se vio reflejado y le desagrado lo que vio.

El no era así. Si era un hombre que conseguía todo lo que se proponía, pero no de esa manera.

Se alejo de ella poco a poco, retrocediendo un paso a la vez para no asustarla aun mas.

Cuando el se fue, Renesmee se derrumbo en el piso cubierto de heno. Angel -la yegua- la miraba desde su altura. No salio del lugar hasta que dejo de llorar.


	4. Capítulo 4

Conforme Charlie Swan veía que su nieta era mas fuerte, responsable y menos mimada, le daba menos trabajo.

Con el tiempo libre que Renesmee tenia por las tardes, tomaba clases de montar con Seth Clearwater, el hijo pequeño de Sue.

El y la chica tenían la misma edad: diecinueve años. El creía que Renesmee era linda y mas fuerte de lo que los demás y ella misma pensaban. Ademas le daba un poco de lastima; era la única mujer de la cuadrilla y Jacob no le hacia las cosas faciles.

Mientras montaban Seth le explicaba lo que hacían en el rancho. Lo que era cercano a la hacienda -las cocechas y los animales- eran para mantener a los peones que vivían en las casitas de los alrededores y surtir al pueblo de comida. Las hectáreas y los animales que estaban en el racho que había sido de Sue era para los proveedores del estado. Ambos ranchos tenían cocechas y ganado. Y últimamente Charlie había incursionado en la compra-venta de sementales. Jacob era el que había convencido a Charlie de ello.

Ese lunes, Ángel -la yegua blanca- estaba siendo revisada por Sam y Emily Uley, los veterinarios de El Crepúsculo; así que Renesmee tuvo que montar otro caballo en sus clases con Seth. Jacob preparo el caballo que era de el; era un hermoso semental, de un extraño tono rojizo y crin negra. El lo llamo Lobo.

La chica monto al caballo no muy segura, lo había preparado Jacob Black y presintió que algo no estaba bien.

-Lobo, se bueno con ella - murmuro Seth antes de soltar las riendas.

La chica troto con el caballo un buen rato, hasta que vio al dueño de Lobo y su corazón se desvoco; el caballo hizo lo mismo y corrió por el gran ruedo buscando una salida.

-Tranquilo, bonito. Tranquilo. No pasa nada. Calma, Lobo. Calma - las dulces palabras de Renesmee no fueron de mucha ayuda.

Ella se aferro a las fiendas con todas sus fuerzas para no caer, una vez que vio que estas no servían para detener al caballo. Los vaqueros la veían con burla, en especial Jacob Black.

El caballo siguió corriendo y tomo vuelo para saltar la cerca blanca que lo encerraba; salto con fuerza y velocidad, tirando a Renesmee. Los vaqueros soltaron a reír, incluido Jacob, hasta que vio que no se movía. Su corazón galopo en su pecho, como lo estaba haciendo su caballo en el gran prado.

Con agilidad salto la cerca y corrió hasta donde estaba la chica, inconsciente.

-Renesmee! - se arrodillo frente a ella - Nena, despierta. Nessie despierta! - murmuraba frenético una y otra vez, buscando una herida grave o una fractura -Llamen a Charlie! - grito desesperado.

-No la toques! - le grito Seth impidiendo que la levantara del césped.

-Nessie, no me hagas esto. Lo lamento, cielo. Perdóname - susurro muy bajito, para que nadie mas que ella lo escuchara.

Renesmee respiraba muy despacio y no despertaba. El doctor la reviso ahí mismo, bajo las miradas asustadas de todos. Solo se había dislocado la muñeca, al caer sobre ella y tenia lastimado el tobillo izquierdo. No tenia fracturas ni contuciones.

La chica desperto camino a la propiedad y en brazos de Seth. Charlie no había dejado que Jacob lo hiciera.

Al día siguiente Renesmee se levanto a las cinco de la mañana -por inercia- y se ducho como pudo, con una sola mano.

Charlie, Seth y Sue se sorprendieron al verla entrar a la cocina, cojeando.

-Muchacha que haces levantada? - la reprendió su abuelo.

-No grites por favor. Me duele la cabeza - murmuro sentándose a desayunar.

-No debiste haberte levantado, cariño - Sue se acerco a ella dejando un plato de huevos con tocino y beso su frente.

-No le voy a dar ese gusto - mascullo entre dientes, con un nudo en la garganta.

Ella creía que Jacob le había hecho o dicho algo al caballo, para que la derribara.

Cojeando y con un solo brazo, Renesmee hizo sus labores diarias. Se tardo el doble de lo que solía tardarse, pero no se rindió.

Jacob la veía con lastima y queria correr a ayudarla o estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo alejado como le había prometido a Charlie.

El viernes la convicción de Jacob se fue por el caño, así como la promesa a Charlie. No podía estar mas tiempo alejado de ella.

Cuando vio que el ultimo trabajador salio del granero, se acerco a ella y volvió a besarla a la fuerza. Acerco su cuerpo al de ella con una sola mano y con la otra la tenia bien agarrada de la nuca para que no escapara.

Renesmee lucho de nuevo contra el y se lastimo de nueva cuenta su frágil muñeca.

El sábado la beso de nuevo, esta vez en las caballerizas.

-Sueltame! - la chica lo empujo y salio corriendo asustada.

Al día siguiente, la chica le agradeció al cielo por ser domingo. No trabajaba y lo mejor de todo es que no vería a Jacob Black.

El lunes Renesmee estaba mas tranquila, no había visto a ese vaquero patán que la trababa como si fuera una basura. No lo había visto en todo el día, hasta que le arrebato el cepillo de Ángel y la beso con tanta lujuria que a la chica le dio un ataque nervioso. Cada día estaba mas cerca de ser violada y sabia que nadie le ayudaría al escuchar sus gritos de ayuda. Tanto por que les caía mal y por que le tenían miedo y respeto a Jacob.

Esta ves fue el quien termino el beso y se marcho.

El martes ocurrió lo mismo. Renesmee no sabia como defenderse, el era inmenso en comparación a su estatura y complexión. Solo le quedaba llorar por las noches y rezar pidiéndole al cielo que Jacob fuera bueno con ella, el día en que ya no aguntara mas y abusara de ella.

El miércoles, el beso apenas si duro unos segundos. Pero fue igual de intenzo y forzado que siempre.

La mañana siguiente, Renesmee temblaba de susto con cualquier ruido fuerte. Tenia los nervios a flor de piel y los pelos de punta. Escucho como el ultimo de los peones salio de las caballerizas y se apresuro a salir también, para que Jacob no la encontrara sola. Ya era muy tarde, Jacob ya estaba ahí y la puerta del establo estaba cerrada.

Jacob se acerco a Renesmee con lentitud, mirandola de arriba a abajo, mientras ella temblaba.

Con suavidad retiro su risos del hombro y beso su cuello, su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios. Los beso con ternura y fugazmente. La chica cerro los ojos y en su interior ensayaba las palabras de suplica, para que no fuera rudo con ella.

El vaquero siguió besandola con suavdad y sin profundizar el beso. Tomo la delicada mano de Renesmee y la coloco al rededor de su cuello, fue acercandose mas a su cuerpo hasta dejarla aplastada contra la pared. La respiración del vaquero era lenta pero fuerte.

La chica no pudo resistirse a sus dulces y tiernos besos. Sus manos y sus labios comenzaron a actuar por cuenta propia. Le quito el sombrero para poder hundir sus manos en el cabello negro, lustroso y largo del vaquero. Este sonrió para sus adentros cuando sintió como la chica arqueba la espalda para estar mas cerca de el.

Esto esta mal. Que rayos me pasa? Por que le estoy correspondiendo? Dios, que bien besa! Vaquero estúpido, por que me besas así...? Es tan diferente a como lo ha hecho antes. Maldición, me estan temblando las piernas. Corre, niña. Corre!

Renesmee termino el beso y echo a correr como era de costumbre.

Jacob sonrió complacido y casi se puso a saltar de alegría por aquel beso correspondido.

El viernes ocurrió lo mismo. Renesmee se dejo llevar por los besos suaves y lentos de aquel vaquero obsecionado con ella y se perdió entre sus brazos. Los cuales rodeaban con fuerza su estrecha cintura.

El masculino olor de Jacob inundo sus sentidos dejandola aturdida y conmocionada. Igual que el día anterior, salio corriendo asustada por su comportamiento.

El sábado era el ultimo día laboral y los trabajadores de la granja planearon como cada fin de semana ir al pueblo a divertirse.

Jacob antes de besar a Renesmee, la invito a salir.

-En la noche vamos a ir al bar del pueblo a las ocho. Entendiste? - no fue una invitación en si. Mas bien fue una orden.

Ella no respondió si o no, se limito a dejarse llevar y besarlo con la misma pasión que el.

Cuando la chica regreso a la propiedad, se ducho, arreglo su cabello como no lo había hecho en todas esas semanas, eligió un bonito vestido, se maquillo y perfumo. Estaba sorprendentemente ilusionada con su cita con Jacob Black.

Cuando dieron las ocho, se asomo por su ventana para verlo llegar.

A las ocho diez, se asomo de nuevo. Nada.

Cada cinco minutos veía por su ventana, pero el no aparecía.

A las nueve con quince minutos, se dio cuenta de que Jacob la habia dejado plantada. Nunca nadie en su vida la había humillado como lo había hecho el.

Con un nudo en la garganta se desvistió y se desmaquillo, apago las luces de su habitación y se acosto a dormir... pero lo que hizo fue llorar de coraje.

El lunes por la mañana, cuando Renesmee estaba barriendo el establo, Jacob llego.

-Por que no fuiste al bar, ricura? - le pregunto muy quitado de la pena.

Ella no contesto.

-Pensaste que iba a ir por ti? Lo lamento, pensé que tu irías. Te quedaste mucho esperándome?

-Claro que no! Yo no pensaba ir contigo a ese mugriento lugar - mintió.

-No te hagas! Pensabas que era una cita? De seguro pensaste que te deje plantada, no? - su acento sureño tenia un toque de burla.

-No. No me arregle, no pense que era una cita, por lo tanto no me dejaste plantada - murmuro aun sin mirarlo.

Recogió la basura y salio del establo llorando. El no se dio cuenta, hasta que la vio subir su mano blanca al rostro y limpio sus lagrimas.

Jacob no la había dejado plantada en si, la observo desde los arboles cercanos a la casa. Vio con emoción como corría las cortinas para ver si el llegaba. Vio como lo había esperado por mas de una hora. Complacido se marcho a su casa cuando ella apago las luces.


	5. Capítulo 5

Renesmee ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a su castigo en El Crepúsculo en ese mes y medio que llevaba ahí. Iba justo a la mitad del camino

Ya estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano, limpiar las caballerizas, barrer el granero, darle de comer a los cerdos y a las gallinas, recolectar sus huevos, ordeñar las vacas, acomodar el heno... y a los besos forzados de Jacob Black. Los cuales había jurado no corresponder de nuevo, pero eran la mejor parte de su día y los esperaba con ansias.

El sábado por la mañana Jacob la invito a salir. Pero sono a una orden, como la semana anterior.

-Voy a pasar hoy por ti a las ocho, para que estes lista - le hablo con voz firme y con ese marcado acento sureño que antes solia odiar con toda su alma.

Renesmee lo ignoro.

-Te estoy hablando, niña - la tomo de la cintura y le planto un beso.

-Suéltame!

Jacob la soltó y sonrió al ver su expresión enfadada.

-Me encantas, ricura! - alcanzo a darle una buena nalgada, antes de que se alejara de el.

Renesmee se ducho unos minutos antes de las ocho, cuando salio Sue la esperaba con un vestidito _campirano_, como lo llamo la chica.

-Jacob te esta esperando desde hace veinte minutos - murmuro la mujer muy contenta.

-Pues que siga esperando - se subió a la cama y abrazo una almohada, lista para irse a dormir.

-Tu abuelo quiere que salgas con el. Te hará bien distraerte y convivir con personas, cielo.

-Estoy castigada, Sue. Vine a trabajar, no a divertirme. Y por supuesto que no me voy a divertir con el.

-Ni por tu abuelito? Jacob es como un hijo para el.

-Sue!

-Renesmee!

Se miraron ceñudas unos segundos.

Al final la chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esta bien.

Seco su cabello con la secadora y con un producto que hacia que sus risos de canela brillaran y rebotaran. Se perfumo y maquillo, todo lo hizo sin ganas y a la fuerza. Era todo lo contrario a la semana anterior.

Se puso el vestido floreado azul y rosa con tirantes que Sue le había llevado, así como las nuevas botas cafes que eran mas bonitas que las del trabajo.

Bajo las escaleras a las nueve de la noche -Jacob tenia una hora esperándola- y la recibio un Charlie ceñudo pero contento y un Jacob Black muy sonriente.

-Acabemos con esto quieren? - se dirigió a la puerta seguida del vaquero.

Jacob abrió la puerta de la pick-up roja, con caballerosidad y ayudo a Renesmee a subirse. Cuando lo hizo, se deleito con la visión de sus blancas y torneadas piernas.

En la carretera, Jacob la miro y sonrió.

-Estas muy hermosa esta noche, ricura- murmuro Jacob rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-Tengo espejo en mi habitación, se como me veo - respondió con tono desdeñoso, pero bromeaba.

Ella pensaba lo mismo de Jacob, esa noche se veía muy guapo. Se había rasurado la desaliñada barba que siempre traía y que le picaba el rostro a la chica cada vez que la besaba. Había peinado su cabello negro con alguna clase de producto y su ropa estaba limpia.

Sus jeans le quedaban perfectos y asentuaban sus _atributos_. La camisa azul combinaba misteriosamente con el vestido de la chica.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, Jacob se dirigio al unico bar, llamado _Stephenie's Dream_.

-Stephenie's Dream? - pregunto Renesmee con desagrado al ver las luces rojas de neon sobre el local. - Quien le pone a un bar ese nombre?

Jacob se encogió de hombros, tomo su sombrero negro del tablero del auto y salio de este con agilidad y elegancia.

Abrió de nuevo la puerta de su _cita_.

El quería entrar al bar tomados de la mano, pero ella se negó. Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta del lugar.

Stephenie's Dream era oscuro, olía a cigarro, alcohol y perfume barato. Renesmee vio con horror que el bar solo era un granero con pista de baile y luces de colores. Nunca en su vida había entrado a un bar de "mala muerte".

En el lugar estaba todos sus compañeros de trabajo, saludaron a Jacob y le señalaron que se fuera con ellos a la mesa. Se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que iba a acompañado de la nieta de su patrón. Una cosa era burlarse de ella en el rancho por que la veían como su igual y otra cosa era verla fuera de este, donde era la niña de la casa.

Seth Clearwater la saludo y le llevo una cerveza y un whiskey, que era lo mejor que había en el bar. Ademas de que conocía sus gustos, eso era lo que ella solía tomar cuando no había champan. Poco a poco la comenzaron a tratar como si fuera una de ellos y la incluyeron en la platica.

-Gracias Seth - murmuro cuando le dio un trago a la cerveza.

-De nada - el chico le guiño el ojo.

-Siéntate aquí, ricura - murmuro Jake sentándose en la silla vacía y palmeando sus piernas.

-No, gracias.

A Jacob no le agrado su rechazo y mucho menos que aceptara la silla que le ofreció Seth.

-Ven, vamos a bailar - el vaquero la jalo de la mano y la llevo a la pista.

-Yo no se bailar esta música horrenda!

-Pues aprendes - la pego a su cuerpo y bailaron alrededor de la pista, como las demás parejas.

-No te acerques tanto - murmuro Renesmee alejándose de el.

-Te pongo nerviosa? - pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta.

-No - mintió - No me gusta que acerques tanto tu cuerpo al mio - se estremeció fingiendo asco.

-Pero bien que me besas. Y lo haces muy bien - susurro en el oído de la chica.

Renesmee se sonrojo hasta el cuello.

A la media noche salieron del bar y Jacob siguió con sus gestos de caballerosidad, abriendo la puerta y ayudándola a subir a la camioneta.

No hablaron durante el camino, pero Jacob la tomo de la mano.

Renesmee iba sumamente nerviosa, no sabia como comportarse.

Ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido -y vaya que eran muchos- la habían tratado como Jacob. Ni siquiera Jacob la había tratado así las semanas anteriores. Era salvaje, tosco, rudo, burdo... atento, caballeroso, franco y ella estaba loca por el.

Cuando llegaron a El Crepúsculo, Jacob siguió de largo y llevo la pick-up al granero. Se bajo del auto y abrió la puerta de Renesmee.

-Que hacemos aquí? - pregunto temerosa. Si Jacob quería o le hacia algo a la fuerza, nadie la escucharía.

-Ya lo veras - respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

Una que había descubierto la chica esa misma noche y que de seguro la haría soñar con el.

Entraron al gran granero y subieron las escaleras de madera. Junto a una de las ventanas del segundo piso, había un telescopio.

-Estuve investigando y... en donde vives, casi no se ven las estrellas - susurro Jacob con su acento sureño.

Renesmee lo miro un segundo y al instante desvió la mirada, para que el no viera que estaba a punto de llorar.

Jacob se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano, con la otra acaricio su rostro. Deslizo su mano derecha por el sueve y blanco cuello de la chica y termino por hundirla en sus risos.

Esa noche fue ella quien inicio el beso y quien lo arrincono contra la pared.

La siguiente semana Jacob y Renesmee se vieron todas las noches en el granero, de ocho a nueve de la noche.

Veían las estrellas texanas, se besaban y se decían de nombres como aquella primera semana.

Nadie sabia que se veían por las noches, ya que Renesmee se salia de la propiedad a escondidas.

Los demas empleados de la cuadrilla pensaron que su cita en Stephenie's Dream fue cosa de Charlie y no una invitación de Jacob.

En el día ellos se trataban como siempre: con insultos, comentarios inapropiados, bofetadas esquivadas y tocamientos irrespetuosos.

El sábado volvieron a ir al bar del pueblo y esta vez la chica se divirtió. Incluso acepto el reto de Emily de subirse al toro mecanico; para su sorpresa duro mas tiempo de lo que esperaba. Cosa que no le gusto a Jacob, por que llamo la atención de los ebrios del lugar. La saco casi arrastrando del bar. Era muy posesivo.

El domingo antes de las diez de la mañana, Renesmee ensillo a Ángel, le amarro una cesta de mimbre y se dirigió al río que estaba a unos dos kilómetros de la hacienda, pero que se encontraba dentro de El Crepúsculo.

Cuando llego se maravillo con el lugar. Era aun mejor que en sus recuerdos.

El río era ancho y pacifico. Sus aguas eran tranquilas y profundas, era ideal para darse un buen chapuzon. El campo que lo flanqueaba era de un verde intenso y los arboles eran frondosos que daban una fresca sombra.

La chica amarro a Ángel a la rama de un arbol y desato la cesta. Saco una manta y la extendió bajo otro árbol. Se quito las botas y camino hasta el agua para meter los pies. No resistió y se quito los shorts cortados -hechos de unos jeans que se echaron a perder en su primera semana- y su blusa roja, quedando en traje de baño de dos piezas, color negro.

Jacob se sintió como un verdadero acosador, cuando la observo quitarse la ropa. Decidió acercarse para estar con ella, eso era lo unico que queria últimamente: estar a su lado y perderse en sus ojos.

Renesmee nado un buen rato sola, hasta que Jacob se le unió.

-Que haces aquí? - pregunto asustada, mirando en todas direcciones.

Vio a Ángel y a Lobo que estaban amarrados del mismo árbol y la ropa del vaquero en el mismo montón donde estaba la de ella.

-Bonita manera de recibirme, ricura.

-Perdón, es solo que... me tomaste desprevenida. Pense que estaría sola... y que hoy no te vería - sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente y desvió la mirada.

Jacob se acerco poco a poco, para no asustarla. Se había dado cuenta de que sus movimientos rápidos y toscos la asustaban. Tomo su cara entre sus manos y beso sus labios rojos con ternura.

Saboreo sus labios carnosos y los separo con los suyos. Renesmee fue la primera en profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas se movían con suavidad y sincronía, era un beso totalmente diferente a los anteriores. A todos ellos.

-Te quiero, Nessie - susurro Jake contra sus labios.

-Que dijiste?

-Es que ese nombre tuyo parece un trabalenguas - se defendió avergonzado.

En ese momento Renesmee penso que su estúpido acento sureño, no era tan estúpido.

-Nessie? - enarco una ceja - Mmm... me gusta.

El vaquero sonrió y volvió a besarla.

A los pocos minutos salieron del agua, Renesmee se quedo con la boca abierta al ver de cerca el cuerpo de Jacob Black. Tenia unos brazos musculosos y fuertes, espalda ancha y un abdomen envidiable.

El vaquero tomo una toalla y envolvió a la chica para que se secara.

Pasaron el día bajo el arbol y Renesmee le conto como es que fue a dar a El Crepúsculo.

-Mis padres... me duele admitirlo y si alguna vez les llegas a decir te juro que te castro -amenazo a Jacob con su dedo indice- Pero... ellos me salvaron al mandarme aquí - susurro bajando la mirada. - Y tu? Cual es la historia de Jacob Black?

-Mi historia? - Jacob penso las palabras que le diría - Mmm pues casi siempre he vivido en ranchos, como mi padre. Tengo dos hermanas mayores y casadas. Se llaman Rachel y Rebecca. No te rías, pero aun vivo con mi padre.

-Por que he de reírme? - pregunto la chica con franqueza.

-No lo se. Tal vez por que tengo veinticinco años?

Renesmee se encogió de hombros y se comió otra uva.

Antes de las cinco de la tarde regresaron al rancho, desmontaron a Lobo y a Ángel y los dejaron en su caballeriza correspondiente.

-Hasta mañana, Jake.

-Hasta mañana, Nessie.

Se despidieron con un beso fugaz.

-Por cierto - Renesmee dio media vuelta para ver a Jacob - Yo también te quiero.

El vaquero sonrió y su corazón latió como nunca antes, mientras la miraba alejarse.


	6. Capítulo 6

El vaquero estupido y la tonta niña de ciudad, continuaron con su extraña relación. De día eran enemigos mortales, de noche novios secretos.

Ninguno de los dos quería que Charlie se enterara de que ellos se veían en las noches. Renesmee pensaba que su abuelo despediría a Jacob y de esa manera ya no lo vería nunca mas. Y Jacob no quería meterla en problemas y si Charlie sabia el también se metería en problemas, pero no involucraría un despido.

Cada noche, el vaquero la llenaba de besos y palabras de amor. La chica se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa de tan solo estar a su lado.

Todo el tiempo pensaba en el y se preguntaba como diablos se habia enamorado de el.

Como es que en tan corto tiempo se había enamorado de ese vaquero grosero que no tenia nada que ver con ella y su mundo.

No tenían nada en común!

_Que estúpida soy_ - se dijo a si misma, mientras limpiaba las caballerizas, el viernes de la octaba semana en El Crepúsculo. - _Solo unas palabras bonitas en el oído, dichas por ese vaquero estúpido y crees que estas enamorada! El solo quiere una cosa... Hombre tenia que ser. Hoy mismo terminas esta locura._

Pero su dialogo interno se esfumo, cuando lo vio por primera vez esa mañana.

-Hola ricura! Como amaneciste hoy? Mas rica que ayer?

-Por que no te consigues una muñeca inflable, para que me dejes en paz?

-La única muneca por estos rumbos, eres tu, preciosa - replico Jacob con un palito de paja en la boca - Estas disponible esta noche, muñeca?

Renesmee lo ignoro y siguió limpiando.

-Te vere en la noche, Nessie? - susurro para que nadie lo escuchara.

La chica asintió levemente y el vaquero sonrió.

Todos los días después de su primer falsa pelea, le preguntaba lo mismo.

La noche siguiente -sabado- Jacob subió la mano por el muslo derecho de Renesmee y ella no lo detuvo como todas las noches. Al contrario, dejo que el siguiera el camino.

Los besos de Jacob la enloquecían y lo amaba como nunca penso amar a alguien mas que a si misma. Estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de el, así como el de ella.

Renesmee sabia que solo le quedaban cuatro semanas mas al lado de Jacob Black y quiso demostrarle cuanto lo amaba en realidad.

-Te amo, Renesmee - susurro Jacob con suavidad.

-Te amo, Jacob - murmuro antes de dejarse llevar de nuevo por los besos del vaquero.

Nessie se sintió nerviosa al desabotonar la camisa de Jacob, mientras el le quitaba el vestido.

Estaban solos en el segundo piso del granero, sobre pacas de heno, cubiertas con una guresa colcha.

Jacob descendió sus besos por el cuello de la chica, mientras la despojaba de su delicada ropa interior. Ella hundio sus blancas manos en el cabello largo y sedoso de el.

Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos se mezclaban con el murmullo de los grillos y las estrellas brillantes en el cielo fueron testigos de su muestra de amor.

Jacob entro con suavidad por primera vez, al inmaculado cuerpo de Renesmee.

El se dio cuenta muy tarde de que ella era virgen, que el había sido su primer hombre en la vida. La abrazo con fuerza, queriendo portegerla de si mismo.

Miro los ojos de Nessie esperando encontrar reproche, pero solo encontro amor y vergüenza.

-Lo siento, niña... yo pensé que...

Renesmee nego con la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Se que con la reputación que tengo... podrías pensar lo peor de mi, pero... quise esperar...

Se reservo decirle: esperarte a ti. El indicado.

Es ese preciso momento, Jacob lo supo.

Supo que quería pasar el resto de su vida, junto a Renesmee Cullen.

Si la suerte le sonreía, pasaría lo que le quedaba de sus días en la tierra, amando y adorando a la niña que tenia entre sus brazos y que acababa de entregarse a el por primera vez. Por que eso era Nessie para el: una niña asustada que nunca en su vida le habían dicho te amo, ni la habían tratado como el.

Ella no era la mujer altanera y desvergonzada que aparentaba ser, cuando llego a El Crepúsculo dos meses atras.

-Te desepcione, verdad? - pregunto la chica al borde de las lagrimas.

Ella creía que Jacob quería alguien experta y salvaje en la cama.

-No! Como puedes decir eso niña? No se... no se como podre pagarte este regalo que me has dado y no merezco.

-Pero yo te amo - replico como una niña chiquita - Quería que lo supieras.

Jacob volvió a estrecharla con fuerza y le agradeció al cielo que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Esa noche, Jacob llevo a Nessie hasta la puerta de la hacienda, a diferencia de las otras noches. Se despidieron con un rápido e intenso beso y un te amo a media voz.

El domingo, Renesmee planeo quedarse por mas tiempo en Texas, para estar con Jacob. Haria una solicitud en una universidad en Dallas y trabajaría en el rancho durante las vacaciones.

El lunes por la mañana, Renesmee espero con ansias a Jacob. Pero el no apareció.

Tal vez esta ocupado con el ganado - penso la chica.

El martes, tampoco lo vio, cosa que le pareció muy extraña.

El miércoles, se armo de valor y le preguto a Seth, donde estaba Jacob.

-No se decirte, Renesmee. La ultima vez que lo vi fue el sábado por la tarde.

-Ah...

Conforme pasaron los días, Renesmee se dio cuenta de que Jacob había jugado con ella. Solo había conseguido lo que quería y se había marchado.

El domingo lo paso encerrada en su habitación, llorando y maldiciéndose por haber sido tan estúpida, al creer en sus palabras. Pero lo que mas le dolía, es que había estado mas que dispuesta a quedarse a vivir en aquel _espantoso _lugar.

Cuando Seth la vio el lunes en la mañana, pensó que la chica tenia un aspecto raro, sombrío. Parecía que la luz que siempre emanaba de ella se había esfumado.

La chica ni siquiera había hecho el esfuerzo por maquillarse, como siempre lo hacia. Pero eso no la hacia menos bella.

Con la mente en blanco, continuo limpiando la caballeriza de Ángel.

-Me extrañaste, ricura? - pregunto el vaquero recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Renesmee se estremeció de piez a cabeza al escuchar su ronca voz.

-Por que yo si - se acerco a ella para abrazarla por la espalda. Al hacerlo se sintió realmente en casa.

-Suéltame, no me toques! - trato de quitárselo de encima.

-Tranquila, cielo. No hay nadie, todos estan fuer...

-Que me sueltes!

-Que ocurre? - la tomo por el mentón para ver su rostro y en sus ojos vio odio y tristeza. - Oh no. No habras pensado que yo... Yo nunca te haría eso, te amo!

Trato de abrazarla, pero ella siguió forcejeando contra el. Jacob era mucho mas fuerte que ella y consiguió estrecharla contra su pecho. Al final ella lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Tu abuelo quería que trajera ese ganado. Me llamo el domingo muy temprano y ni tiempo tuve de llamarte para decirtelo. Lo lamento, niña.

Renesmee siguio sollozando contra su pecho.

-Has de haber pensado que era de lo peor, por haberme desaparecido después de que tu yo, estuvieramos juntos - murmuro aun abrazándola. - Yo nunca te haría semejante cosa, Te amo Nessie, eso tenlo por seguro.

Renesmee se odio por amarlo tanto. Por sentirse segura y protegida junto a el y por pensar que Jacob Black era el amor de su vida.

-Te traje un regalo - murmuro limpiándole las lagrimas a su niña y se sorprendió al ver que sin maquillaje, le parecía la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. - Se que no es tu estilo, pero cuando lo vi en la tienda de antigüedades, pense en ti. Se parece a ti.

Del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, saco una cajita cuadrada forrada de satin negro.

-Si quieres no lo uses, pero... - se encogió de hombros.

Renesmee abrió su regalo y encontro un collar. Eran dos alas de ángel que formaban un corazón. Las alas de bronce cubrían protectoramente un brillante rubí.

Jacob tenia razón, el collar no era para nada del estilo de la chica, pero a ella le encanto.

-Por que dices que se parece a mi? - pregunto acariciando la joya.

-Pues por que primero ves sus alas de ángel y lo primero que uno ve en ti es tu carita de angel. Pero después te das cuenta que las alas esconden un corazón, así como uno se da cuenta de que eres un demonio.

-Oye! - Nessie hizo un puchero.

-Es broma - no lo era.

-Me lo pones por favor? - se dio media vuelta e hizo su coleta a un lado para que Jacob cerrara el broche. - Gracias.

Renesmee se colgo del cuello del vaquero y le planto un beso apasionado. Esa vez Jacob se quedo conmocionado por que fue ella quien lo beso, a plena luz del dia y con Seth por los alrededores.

-Jacob! - grito Charlie desde la entrada de los establos.

Ambos saltaron del susto y Jacob le dio unas cuantas ordenes a Renesmee.

-Por que no te largas a donde sea que te fuiste y me dejas en paz, vaquero estúpido!

-Ya me dijeron que estuviste holgazaneando cuando yo no estaba...

-Yo le recorte otra hora, Jacob - replico Charlie poniéndole la mano derecha en el hombro - No hay problema. Ven, vamos a la casa para que me cuentes como te fue en Nuevo México

En la noche, Renesmee escapo de nuevo de su casa y se encontro con Jacob en el granero.

Después de hacer el amor, el vaquero la invito a arrear el ganado, para el día siguiente.

-Es un chiste, verdad?

-Quiero que vayas. Voy a estar todo el día fuera y no te vere. Acompañarme, por favor - trato de convencerla con voz dulce.

-No quiero - replico ella como una niña berrinchuda.

-Por favor. Vamos ricura no seas así - Jacob comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Lo pensare - le dio un beso rápido, para aplacarlo.

Se quedaron otro rato acostados, en silencio y disfrutando del momento hasta que:

-No te pica el heno? - pregunto Jacob con su marcado acento sureño.

-Que si no me pica, que? - cuestiono Nessie levantándose del pecho de Jake y se apoyo en el codo derecho.

-El heno - le mostro un puñado.

-Aaaah! El heno!

Solto a reír muerta de la vergüenza.

-Que entendiste?

-Nada, lo siento! - continuo riéndose - Es que con tu acento solo entiendo la mitad de lo que hablas.

Siguió riendose de el y a Jacob no le importo. Su risa era música para el.


	7. Capítulo 7

Por la mañana, muy temprano, Renesmee se enfundo en sus pantalones vaqueros; eligió una blusa ligera y de manga larga, color azul claro -de esa forma el astro rey no quemaría su blanca piel-. Protegió su rostro de alabastro con bloqueador solar y se calzo su cómodas botas cafés.

Su largo y risado cabello estaba recogido en una larga y simple trenza.

Bajo a desayunar muy contenta a las cinco cuarenta y a las seis ya estaba en la entrada de los establos, con una gran sonrisa; donde la recibió un -aun mas- sonriente Jacob Black.

-Toma. Esto te cubrirá del sol - puso sobre su cabeza un bonito y femenino sombrero beige, de ala ancha.

-Gracias!

-Estos también - le entrego un par de guantes nuevos, para que las riendas no le dañaran las manos. -Ángel ya esta lista.

-Ya estas lista, hermosa? - pregunto la chica con tono infantil.

La yegua relincho y se dejo mimar por su dueña. Charlie lo había hecho oficial la tarde anterior.

Jacob no sabia si Renesmee lo acompañaría a arrear el ganado, pero tuvo ese presentimiento y por esa razón le había llevado los regalos que le tenia desde hace dos meses.

Cuando estaban en el campo abierto arreando el ganado, para llevarlo a su nuevo corral; Jacob cantaba una alegre canción campirana. Mientras, Renesmee contenía la risa.

-Espantaras a las pobres vacas, Jacob.

-Usted que sabe de música, niña! - murmuro "ofendido". Sus ojos captaron una chispa de color que colgaba del cuello de la mujer que amaba. - Por que no cantas tu?

-No, gracias. Así estoy bien.

-Si cantas, te doy un beso.

-Que gran premio - hablo con sarcasmo, pero la oferta era muy tentadora.

Jacob hizo que Lobo se acercara a la chica.

-Canta para mi - le rogo el vaquero.

-No canto bien.

-Que importa.

Renesmee respiro profundo y comenzo a cantar.

_Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty _

_Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and _

_Hey shorty, I know you wanna party _

_the way your body look realli make me feel nauuughty _

_Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty _

_Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and _

_Hey shorty, I know you wanna party _

_the way your body look realli make me feel nauuughty *_

-Que rayos es eso?

-Te dije que no cantaba bien, pero no me hiciste caso!

-Tu voz no niña! La canción!

-Que? Es Black Eyed Peas.

-Salud - exclamo.

-Que querías que cantara? Una canción de Dolly Parton?

-Con Doña Dolly no te metas - la amenazo en broma.

No regresaron a la propiedad, hasta las cinco de la tarde cuando la ultima vaca entro al corral.

Esa noche no se vieron en el granero.

Renesmee nunca imagino ser tan feliz con su castigo en El Crepúsculo. Le dio un ataque de risa al imaginarse viviendo en el rancho permanentemente.

Que dirían sus amigos?

Sus amigos! Ya ni se acorba de ellos. La ultima vez que los vio, fue la noche en que los arrestaron. Lo ultimo que recordaba de ellos es que estaban en el auto de Garrett, el iba al volante, a su lado iba Kate. En el asiento trasero iba Tanya del lado izquierdo; a su derecha estaba sentado Eleazar con Carmen en las piernas y Renesmee iba en medio. Las botellas vacias de champan las tiraron por la ventanilla y lo siguiente que recordaba era ser esposada.

Parte de su castigo era quitarle el celular, por esa razón no habia tenido contacto con ellos y ni le importaba

-En que demonios estaba pensando? - se pregunto a si misma recordando aquella noche, mientras sus dedos jugaban con el rubí que colgaba de su cuello - Y en que demonios estoy pensando ahora?

Casi con horror solto la joya.

-Es un... vaquero estúpido! Que diablos me ocurrió? Por que lo... amo de esa manera? - tuvo dificultad para decir la palabra.

Se dejo caer sobre las almohadas y recordo las veces que había estado entre sus brazos. Como sus grandes y rugosas manos recorrían con suavidad y avaricia su suave piel desnuda, bañada por la luz de la luna. Como la enloquecían sus besos violentos y como la derretían sus besos dulces y tiernos. Sus ojos oscuros y profundos y la forma en que la miraba.

Renesmee suspiro y toco sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, recordando aquel primer beso forzado y el beso con el que por fin cedió.

Los encuentros nocturnos del vaquero y la niña continuaron. Jacob la sorprendía con una cabalgata o un pic nic nocturno. Después hacian el amor en el granero.

Jacob se dio cuenta de que Renesmee ya no era aquella niña virgen, tímida y avergonzada, en sus brazos se había convertido en una mujer salvaje y apasionada que se entregaba a el cada noche, en cuerpo y alma.

En el día la chica cumplía con sus labores en El Crepúsculo de muy buena gana, incluso anotaba su nombre en la lista de la guardia del ganado. Claro que Charlie no lo permitió; no iba a dejar que su princesa estuviera sola en la noche, rodeada de ganado.

Charlie invitada de vez en cuando a Jacob a cenar en la hacienda. Renesmee actuaba como si aquello le fuera indiferente, pero no podía estar mas contenta y emocionada.

Al final de la décima semana, Renesmee estaba ansiosa, sus días en El Crepúsculo estaban contados. Sus días junto a Jacob estaba contados.

Pero haría lo posible por quedarse mas tiempo. Le pidió prestada a Seth su computadora -la suya se quedo en Seattle- y busco universidades en el area. Tal vez estudiaría Veterinaria o Administración, para trabajar en el rancho. Si no la hubieran expulsado -o mas bien, si se hubiera comportado- se hubiera graduado en Relaciones Exteriores, pero ahora esa carrera no le llamaba la atención.

El miércoles de la onceaba semana, todos los peones y demás empleados del rancho, estaban emocionados con el parto de la yegua que era de Sue. Charlie se la había obsequiado tres años atrás como regalo de aniversario.

Jacob llevo a Renesmee al granero, donde estaba Davina acostada de lado.

-Por que la trajeron al granero? - pregunto la chica en un susurro.

-Por que hay mas espacio que en las caballerizas - contesto el vaquero con el mismo tono.

La yegua intentaba levantarse, pero Sam y Emily se lo impedían.

Luego de media hora, Renesmee vio con horror como la yegua comenzaba a dar a luz.

-No quiero estar aquí - giro el rostro con los ojos cerrados.

-Te va a gustar lo que vas a ver - Jacob le froto los hombros.

-No lo creo... Ademas no me voy a poder quitar esa imagen de la cabeza, cuando... - lo miro significativamente.

-Buscaremos otro lugar - murmuro el vaquero con complicidad.

El proceso fue lento y doloroso. Pero al final, valio la pena.

-Mi primer nieto - murmuro una orgullosa Sue, al ver a la pequeña y asquerosa cría.

Renesmee incluso lloro de la emoción. Quedo fascinada por el acontecimiento de ver nacer una nueva vida.

Mientras todos festejaban y felicitaban a Sue, a Sam y a Emily en el granero, Nessie se dio cuenta de que su abuelo no estaba en el lugar.

Se limpio disimuladamente las lagrimas y salio del edificio de madera, pintado de rojo. Se encamino hacia la casa, entuciasmada por contarle a Charlie con lujo de detalle, el parto de Davina. Echo a correr por el campo, hasta llegar a la propiedad.

-Abuelo! - grito al entrar - Abuelito, donde estas? Te lo perdiste! Davina dio a luz, es un pequeño muy saludable - continuo gritando rumbo al despacho de Charlie.- Fue asqueroso y maravilloso... - murmuro al abrir la puerta dejando la oración a la mitad. - Que hacen ustedes aquí?

Pregunto sin aliento, asustada y con el corazón a toda marcha.

***Hey Mama - Black Eyed Peas**


	8. Capítulo 8

Edward e Isabella Cullen extrañaban cada día mas a su única y rebelde hija. Creían que ya había sido suficiente castigo y empacaron sus maletas, para ir por ella. Dejaron sus negocios a cargo de Alice y Emmett -hermanos de Edward- así como de Jasper y Rosalie -sus esposos, respectivamente- y tomaron el ultimo vuelo de la noche, tal y como lo hizo Renesmee casi tres meses atrás.

Por la mañana, llamaron a Charlie Swan desde el aeropuerto de Dallas y le dieron la noticia de que estaban en la ciudad. De inmediato Charlie mando un auto por ellos, que los recogería en Midnight Sun.

Tenían nueve años sin ir a El Crepúsculo; desde que Renesmee hizo un gran berrinche, por que no quería pasar otro verano en ese lugar. Por esa razón habían decidido que su castigo seria exiliandola todo el verano en el rancho de su abuelo. Pero no contaban que con su plan les saldría _el tiro por la culata_; su hija planeaba quedarse.

Mientras Renesmee veía con horror y fascinación como Davina comenzaba a dar a luz, su abuelo Charlie le daba la bienvenida a su hija y a su yerno.

-Mira nada mas que _trajo el gato!_ - murmuro Charlie abrazando a su pequeña y única hija.

-Hola, papa!

-Edward! - Charlie abrazo al padre de su nieta.

Ambos hombres se llevaban de maravilla, aunque eran dos polos opuestos.

Charlie era fuerte, alto de piel morena y curtida por el sol y los años, de cabello castaño oscuro y risado. Le apasionaba vivir en el campo y hacia y decía lo que su instinto y su mente le dictaba.

Edward era atlético pero delgado, su piel era casi tan blanca como la de su esposa e hija, cabello castaño cobrizo y de textura suave. Amaba la vitalidad de una ciudad, pensaba y analizaba las cosas antes de hablar y evaluaba los pros y contras de cada situación.

-Como estas, Charlie? - pregunto un Edward de traje sin corbata.

-Sorprendido mas que nada.

Una vez que el matrimonio Cullen se instalo en su habitación _habitual_, bajaron al despacho de Charlie a pedirle un reporte de su hija, de la cual no tenian ni idea de donde estaba.

Bella y Edward se rieron de lo que le ocurrió a su hija la primera semana; dudaron al saber que hizo sus labores sin quejarse después de unas semanas; y se asustaron al saber que se cayo del caballo de uno de los peones.

Charlie se abstuvo de decirles que Renesmee había salido en varias ocaciones con uno de sus empleados de confianza y que en las noches se veían a _escondidas_.

Luego del reporte oficial, Charlie les recordo cierto trato que había hecho con su mejor amigo, años atrás. Trato con el que Bella y Edward habían estado de acuerdo.

-Pero... pensamos que era una broma entre ustedes papa - murmuro Bella, asustada.

-Yo nunca bromeo con mis negocios, Isabella.

-Pero ella jamas aceptara! La conoces, Charlie - expuso Edward preocupado por la posible reacción de su hija.

-Pues se aguanta! Ademas ella odiaba este lugar y ahora lo ama. Sera lo mismo en este caso.

-Es muy diferente, papa. Ademas prácticamente es una niña, muy apenas termino la preparatoria...

-Eso fue por que andaba en malos pasos, no por que no fuera inteligente. Entro a Princeton, que no?

-Y la expulsaron - replico Edward, avergonzado.

-El punto es que ella ya maduro, créanme. Ya no es la niña que conocimos: voluble, caprichosa, interesada, elitista y demás.

Bella miro a su esposo, buscando una solución.

-El trato esta hecho y punto. Ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Nos va a odiar. Nunca nos va a perdonar - murmuro Bella al borde de las lagrimas.

-No puede haber otra forma...? O que tu no seas tan avaricioso? Puedo... puedo venderle a mis hermanos mi parte de la compañía y te dare ese dinero... - sugirió Edward.

-No! No se trata de dinero! Hasta parece que no me conocen! Se trata de unión, hermandad y de un trato que se cerro hace años.

-...maravilloso - interrumpio la voz de Renesmee al abrir la puerta de par en par.

Sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas, al ver a sus padres frente al escritorio de su abuelo.

-Que hacen ustedes aquí?

-Renesmee! - gritaron ambos padres asustados y levantándose de un tiron.

No tenían ni idea si su hija había escuchado la conversación.

Bella se acerco a su hija y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Una parte de ella estaba orgullosa de su hija, la otra parte estaba triste por el destino que le deparaba.

Edward también la abrazo y lleno su rostro de besos.

La chica no respondió a sus muestras de cariño.

-Donde estabas, cielo? - pregunto Bella aun asustada.

-En... en el granero. Davina ya dio a luz, abuelo. Venia a avisarte - murmuro sin emocion y sin vida.

-Gracias - Charlie se levanto de su asiento.

-Yo... debo irme - se zafo de los brazos de sus padres y salio corriendo de la propiedad.

Sabia a que habían ido: a llevarla a casa.

Habían ido a separarla de Jacob Black.

Pero estaba equivocada, no eran ellos quien la separarían de el.

Renesmee le aviso a Jacob, que esa noche no iría al granero, por que sus padres habían llegado. Al saber la noticia, Jacob solo sonrió con melancolia. Era el principio del final.

A la hora de la cena, Sue y Charlie continuaron platicando con los padres de Renesmee, acerca del cumplimiento de su castigo. Mientras la mente de la chica entaba en la pradera junto a Jacob viendo las estrellas.

-Me puedo retirar? No quiero quedarme dormida sobre la mesa - murmuro la desdichada chica.

-Claro, cielo - Charlie sonrió.

-Gracias.

Renesmee arrastro los pies hasta su habitación. Entro a oscuras y una mano le cubro la boca.

-No grites, ricura. Soy yo - susurro Jacob en su oído, cuando ella forcejeo aterrada.

Poco a poco el vaquero la solto.

-Que haces aquí? Estas loco? Charlie y mis padres estan abajo! - grito en susurros.

-Lo se - la beso a la fuerza, como aquella primera tarde.

-Si te encuentran, Charlie te va a matar con la escopeta que tiene en su estudio.

-O con la que tiene en su habitación - susurro Jacob cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-Cierto - escucho como Jacob atranco la puerta con una silla de madera.

El vaquero no tardo ni un minuto en desvestirse y desvestir a Renesmee.

Mientras hacían el amor silenciosamente en la pequeña cama de la chica, ella solto una risita.

-De que te ries? - Jacob detuvo su enloquecedor y lento movimiento de pelvis.

-De nada.

Continuaron con su ardiente, apasionado y mas clandestino encuentro, hasta que la chica se rió de nuevo.

-O me dices de que te ries o me lo dices - ordeno Jacob.

-Es una cama vieja y de madera... y hace ruido - contesto avergonzada y se rio de nuevo.

Mas tarde, una vez recuperado el aliento y que el pulso no era solo un pitido, Renesmee pregunto:

-Como entraste sin que nadie te viera?

-Conozco el lugar tan bien como mi casa.

-Ah - bostezo y se cubrió mas con la sabana.

-Le hable a mi padre de ti - anuncio el vaquero.

-De verdad?

Aquello emociono enormemente a la chica.

-Si. Le dije que te amo... y que me quiero casar contigo - susurro Jacob en la oscuridad, cntra los risos alborotados de una sorprendida Renesmee.


	9. Capítulo 9

Renesmee nunca había dormido con un hombre, hasta esa noche. Se quedo dormida usando el hombro de Jacob Black como almohada, rodeando su calida cintura con su blanco y delgado brazo izquierdo.

Antes de dormirse murmuro:

-Tienes las piernas larguisimas.

Mientras Jacob vigilaba el sueño de su amada niña, se preguntaba si en verdad lo amaba como decía. Se cuestiono si la chica en verdad quería protegerlo de Charlie y sus padres al pedirle que no hicieran publica su relación.

Jacob sonrió al escucharla hablar en sueños; eran cosas sin sentido, lo único que pudo entender fue su propio nombre.

El corazón del vaquero, se hincho hasta casi dolerle. Apreto aun mas sus brazos torno a la inconsciente chica y beso su frente.

Renesmee desperto esperando encontrar a Jacob a su lado, pero solo encontro una nota.

_Nessie:_

_Tuve que irme en la madrugada, para que nadie en la casa se diera cuenta que pase la noche en tu habitación._

_Dormir a tu lado me hizo darme cuenta mas que nunca, que quiero pasar el resto de mis noches junto a ti... Incluso aunque hables dormida._

_Te amo, eso nunca cambiara._

_Atte: Tu Vaquero Estúpido._

La chica pego la nota a su pecho, emocionada y ansiosa por verlo. De pronto se dio cuenta de que había mucha luz en su habitación.

Se le habia hecho tarde!

Salto de la cama y metió la nota de Jacob en el fondo de su maleta. Se ducho en menos de diez minutos. Se vistió con lo primero que sus ojos vieron -jeans, camisa de cuadros azules y blancos -. Se calzo sus botas cafés y bajo las escaleras sosteniendo su sombrero, mientras gritaba:

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Se me hizo tarde!

Ni siquiera vio a sus padres de pie en la sala.

Edward y Bella se miraron interrogantes.

Esa era Renesmee?

Era su hija esa vaquera que paso corriendo junto a ellos?

Se asomaron por la ventana y vieron correr a una chica de piel blanca y cabello cobrizo. Definitivamente era Renesmee, pero no se parecía en nada a la chica que habían visto partir semanas atrás y tampoco era la chica que sacaron de la carcel, en la madrugada.

Renesmee volvió a decirle a Jacob que esa noche no se verían en el granero. El iba a sugerir que se vieran de nuevo en su habitación, pero el susto que le dio Sue Clearwater en el pasillo cuando salio, no quería volver a vivirlo. Puede que la mujer haya prometido no abrir la boca, pero le tenia miedo a Charlie. Jacob le había hecho una promesa y la había roto.

Cuando la chica regreso a casa, luego de haber recorrido los campos junto a Jacob y unas cien vacas, encontro una escena un tanto sombria.

Sus padres estaban sentados juntos y con las manos unidas; parecía que estaban en el funeral de un pariente cercano.

-Hola... Que ocurre?

-Hola, cielo. Por que no te sientas? - Charlie señalo el sillón que estaba frente a sus padres.

Obedeció y miro a su abuelo quien tenia una expresión grave.

-Renesmee... sabes que yo he luchado mucho por este lugar -murmuro Charlie- Lo he trabajado y agrandado cuando compre el rancho de Sue. Son tres ranchos los que colindan, bueno ahora solo dos. Mi mejor amigo y yo hace mucho tiempo hablamos de asociarnos y convertirlo en uno solo. Pero cuando nosotros dos ya no estemos aquí, no sabemos que es lo que va a ocurrir con la propiedad. No sabemos a donde va a ir a parar todo nuestro esfuerzo - Renesmee trataba de decifrar a donde iba ese discurso de su abuelo, pero no lo logro. -Pensamos una buena idea... primero unir a nuestras familias y luego nuestros negocios. El tiene dos hijas y yo una, así que la unión no se produjo. Luego llego un nuevo integrante a su familia: un varón. Pero cuando el nació, tu mama ya tenia dieciocho años. Así que de nuevo nuestros planes se estancaron. Yo no iba a casarme con una de sus hijas y yo no iba a tener otra para unirla con su hijo. Yo estaba divorciado. Su hijo fue creciendo y no se veía que tuviera mucho interes en el rancho. Después... llego una nueva adición a nuestra familia -miro a Edward- y con el una pequeñita caprichosa y adorable. Ahí estaba la pieza del rompecabezas que nos hacia falta, para que todo embonara.

El corazón de Renesmee se acelero al descifrar todas aquella frases rebuscadas. Miro a sus padres y no estaban mucho mejor que ella.

-No estaras... No - susurro - No pueden!

-El trato ya esta cerrado desde hace años. Ellos lo aprobaron - murmuro Charlie antes de servirse una copa de coñac.

-Ustedes... Dejame ver primero si entendí... -Renesmee trato de razonar- Charlie me quiere casar con un ranchero desconocido, con el cual hizo trato hace años, cuando yo era una bebe... y ustedes dijeron que si? Es una broma, verdad?

Nadie respondió.

La cabeza de Renesmee iba a explotar y su corazón también en el momento en que penso en Jacob.

-Yo no voy a casarme con un desconocido - murmuro con voz clara y firme.

-Tu no decides, cielo. Incluso esta firmado.

Un profundo odio fue creciendo en la chica, hacia sus padres y su abuelo.

-Por que yo? Por que quieres que el rancho crezca? - gruesas y silenciosas lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos - Por que yo? Por que me hacen esto? El castigo lo entendí, por que lo merecía y ahora se los agradezco... Pero esto? Esta monstruosidad? Que hice pare merecer esto? Por que me odian así?

-No te va a parecer una monstruosidad. Aprenderás a amarlo. Ahora amas el rancho, que no?

-No es lo mismo, Charlie!

Aquello no tenia sentido. Por que su abuelo le haría algo así?

-No estamos en la Edad Media, cielo santo! - grito levantándose de su asiento. - No pueden haberme arreglado un matrimonio con un rey, por que yo no soy una _princesa_! - le dolió decir aquello.

-La boda sera en octubre, aqui en El Crepúsculo - anuncio Edward.

-Papi! - lloro desconsolada - Mami, dime que no es verdad, por favor. Prometo que me portare bien. Voy a entrar de nuevo en la escuela, en la que tu quieras. Pero no me hagan esto... Yo que les he hecho?

Renesmee cayo de rodillas en la alfombra de la gran y elegante sala. Continuo llorando al ver que no había respuesta o solución alguna.

-Papa - mascullo Bella, suplicándole con la mirada.

-Ustedes sabían de lo que hablamos cuando aceptaron. - Charlie estaba comodamente sentado en su sillón favorito.

-No es verdad! - grito Edward arrodillándose para consolar a su hija.

-No me toques!

Renesmee salio corriendo a su habitación y lloro contra su almohada hasta que se quedo dormida.

Cuando desperto, se dio cuenta de que había sido un mal sueño. La llegada de sus padres la había trastornado.

Como cada mañana se levanto, se ducho, se puso ropa limpia, desayuno a prisa y en silencio en la cocina y se marcho a las caballerizas.

Cepillo y alimento a los caballos, ordeño las vacas, fue al gallinero y recolecto los huevos puestos. Tomo unos cuantos y los llevo a casa en una canasta para que sus padres desayunaran.

Cuando entro vio a Bella y Edward bajando las escaleras, enfundados en botas, jeans y camisas a cuadros. La chica se rió de ellos.

-Buenos días, dormilones.

-Buenos días, cariño - Bella abrazo a su hija.

-Como amaneciste, cielo? - Edward beso su frente.

-Bien. Les traje el desayuno - les mostro la canasta.

-Renesmee, tengo que hablar contigo - murmuro Charlie caminando desde la cocina.

-Dime.

-En privado - le quito la canasta y se la entrego a su yerno - Toma un par por si crees que te hacen falta - bromeo.

-Muy gracioso, papa.

Renesmee se quedo helada, al escuchar a su abuelo.

-Tienes que terminar con Jacob - repitió. - Nadie se tiene que enterar que saliste con el. Tienes hasta el domingo para hacerlo. La próxima semana conoceras a tu prometido.

Era verdad. La pesadilla no era un sueño.

-Pero sobretodo, no quiero que tus padres se enteren. Me matarían, dirían que no te supe cuidar, que me hice de la _vista gorda_. Ahora vete, sigue en lo que hacías. Y recuerda que tienes hasta el domingo.

La chica camino en trance, arrastrando los pies.

Entro a las caballerizas y ensillo a Ángel, salio a todo galope del lugar, rumbo al río. Las lagrimas bañaban su rostro, algo bronceado por las largas jornadas bajo el astro rey.

Cuando llego al río, se desplomo sobre la yerba mullida y lloro con desesperación.

Que le iba a decir a Jacob? El la odiaría! Como podía despedirse de el? Como terminar lo que tenian sin herirlo?

Ángel la miro asustada, cuando los sollozos de su dueña, aumentaron.

No regreso a la casa hasta mucho después. Jacob la intercepto.

-Donde has estado niña?

-En el río - contesto evitando su mirada.

-Te extraño - susurro muy bajito. Solo Nessie y Ángel lo escucharon.

-Yo también... - trago saliva e intento no llorar de nuevo. - Haré lo posible por ir al granero.

-De verdad?

Asintió tratando de deshacer el nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar.

Renesmee se dejo envolver por los brazos de Jacob. Sus ardientes cuerpos desnudos desbordaban pasión.

Ella no pensaba en nada, solo en el calor de las manos de Jacob y en aquellos ojos negros cargados de deseo. Unieron sus labios una y otra vez. Cada beso la enganchaba mas a el.

Aun se comportaban con la urgencia y la torpeza del deseo de amantes recientes, pero eso no disminuía la pasión y el amor que sentían por el otro.

-Dios, Nessie - Jacob le aparto el cabello para cubrir de besos su sueve cuello - Te amo. Te amo.

Renesmee tuvo que morder con fuerza su labio inferior, para evitar que un fuerte sollozo saliera de su boca.

El solo pensar que jamas volvería a tocar su piel acaramelada, no volver a sentirse amada por el, no volver a beber de su boca, no poder decirle _te amo _cada noche... le partía el corazón en dos.

-Te amo, Nessie - repitió Jacob una y mil veces.

Los suspiros y jadeos de ambos, fueron ascendiendo en sensual armonía, hasta su explosiva culminación.

-Te amo Jacob Black. Nunca lo olvides, ni lo dudes -susurro con voz quebrada, acariciando su rostro.

Mientras Renesmee se vestía de nuevo, Jacob pregunto:

-Tus padres vinieron a llevarte?

-Si... Algo así.

-Yo tengo algo de dinero ahorrado - confeso con timidez.

-Bien por ti.

-Ven conmigo.

-Que? A donde?

-A donde tu quieras, Nessie. A una gran ciudad, como te gustan. A Nueva York... O un lugar pequeno en... Montana! Tengo amigos ahí - el vaquero hablo atropelladamente, en su desesperación por estar siempre juntos.

-Yo... no puedo. No te haría eso. Seria como pintarte una diana en la frente. Tanto Charlie como mis padres tienen los recursos suficientes para encontrarnos y hacer que desaparezcas y que nadie haga preguntas.

Esa no era la verdadera razón, pero era algo cierto.

-Pero yo te amo! - replico Jacob.

-Y yo a ti, lo sabes bien - se dio la vuelta en la improvisada cama de heno y se puso las botas. - No nos precipitemos.

Acaricio de nuevo el rostro de Jacob y se marcho del granero.

Renesmee paso la noche en vela. No pudo conciliar el sueño, pensando en como decirle al amor de su vida, que su abuelo la había comprometido con un viejo hacendado.

Por la mañana arreglo su cabello y maquillo sus ojeras. Trato de verse bonita para Jacob.

Se puso su usual atuendo vaquero, así como el collar que Jacob le regalo y bajo las escaleras tal y como lo haría un condenado a muerte.

De camino al granero, trato de respirar acompasadamente y controlar su agitado corazón. No tuvo éxito alguno.

Cuando entro al lugar, vio aquel guapo vaquero de piel morena y ojos oscuros que tanto amaba. Estaba tan guapo esa mañana que casi cayo de rodillas, o tal vez eran los nervios... Jacob estaba acomodando pacas de heno y silbaba con alegría... sin saber lo que le esperaba.


	10. Capítulo 10

-Buenos días, ricura! Por que tan arreglada? - saludo el vaquero con una sonrisa.

Renesmee se encogió de hombros y sonrió sin alegría.

-Jacob... tengo que hablar contigo - murmuro con voz seria.

-Vendrás conmigo? - pregunto ilusionado.

-No puedo... Es lo que mas quiero, pero... - suspiro - No puedo.

-Por que no? - se acerco a ella y la tomo delicadamente de las manos.

-Por que yo... - respiro profundo - Por que yo estoy comprometida.

-Que?

-Yo estoy comprometida - repitió y de sus ojos emanaron ríos de lagrimas.

-Comprometida? - Jacob solto sus manos, asqueado.

-Lo lamento - Renesmee trato de acercarse, pero el retrocedió.

-Que fui para ti? El ultimo antes de casarte? - pregunto serio.

-No! Tu sabes que fuiste el prime...

-Entonces tu maestro? O tu ensayo y error?

-No!

-Que esperabas de esto? Contarle a tus amigas en Seattle de como te habías divertido y burlado de un pobre peón como yo? Iba a ser el tema de conversación en tus fiestas?

-Jacob yo no lo sabia! Charlie me comprometió! El cree que aun estamos en la Edad Media...

-Claro! Culpa a tu abuelo!

-Me lo dijo el jueves! Tienes que entender... Yo te amo a ti!

-No me toques!

Renesmee se encogió asustada ante la furia del vaquero.

-Por favor escúchame - junto sus manos a modo de suplica - Yo no lo conozco... Yo...

-No inventes mas cosas. Ya te divertiste. Ahora dejame en paz. Que seas feliz con tu marido.

Comenzo a alejarse de Renesmee.

-Jacob, no es así - trato de tomarlo del brazo, pero el se zafo con brusquedad, para que no lo viera llorar - Jacob, regresa! Jacob!

Renesmee se derrumbo en el suelo del granero, llorando y llamandolo a gritos.

-JACOB!

Unos minutos mas tarde, Seth la encontro en el suelo en posición fetal abrazando su propio pecho.

-Renesmee! -grito alarmado, pensaba que estaba herida.

La levanto con cuidado y sacudió su cabello lleno de pajitas de heno.

Seth Clearwater, estaba al tanto de su relación con Jacob y del compromiso que Charlie había pactado con su amigo.

La llevo a casa, mientras la consolaba.

-Todo va a estar bien, Renesmee. Te lo prometo.

Ella no escuchaba, solo pensaba en el dolor que le había causado a Jacob y en su hostil mirada.

Renesmee ya no pudo continuar caminando y Seth tuvo que llevarla en brazos luego de que vomitara.

El chico miro con odio a su madre y a su padrastro.

-No la toquen - mascullo cuando se acercaron a ella, al llegar a la hacienda - Ella no se merece esto. Como pudieron hacerle algo así? Ella en verdad lo ama. Quedara en su conciencia el resto de sus vidas si ella atenta contra la suya.

Seth la deposito con cuidado en la cama y Renesmee se aferro a el, para que no la dejara sola.

Renesmee lloro el resto del día.

Se preguntaba como es que su abuelo, le había hecho semejante atrocidad. Ella no se merecía eso y era la verdad.

Los días pasaron y Renesmee seguía llorando, por el amor perdido de Jacob. Cuando Seth iba a su habitación, le preguntaba por el.

-El se fue, Renesmee - respondió por fin el chico, el martes por la tarde. - Nadie lo ha visto desde el sábado por la mañana.

-Ve a casa de su padre - sugirió una ojerosa Nessie.

-Yo no se donde vive - mintió.

-Preguntale a alguien de la cuadrilla - suplico la chica.

-Veré que averiguo.

El miércoles, Charlie entro a la habitación de su nieta, a pesar de que lo tenia prohibido, así como sus padres.

-Cielo, vengo a proponerte un trato. Mira, el sábado es la presentacion con tu... espero futura familia. Así que... - se sento en la orilla de la cama - lo conoceras y si no te enamoras de el, si no lo amas... no habrá compromiso.

-De verdad?

-Tienes mi palabra. Si no te enamoras de el... puedes casarte con quien tu quieras, cuando quieras. Ya lo hable con William y esta de acuerdo.

-William?

-Si.

_Al menos tiene un buen nombre, pero no tanto como Jacob - _pensó Renesmee.

Los siguientes días, la chica estuvo un poco mas optimista. Era obvio que no amaría al hombre con el cual estaba medio comprometida. Le había entregado su corazón a Jacob y solo a el le pertenecía. Así que como no se iba a enamorar de William, podía buscar a Jake y explicarle todo, quiera o no. Aunque ahora no tenia ni idea de donde estaba; pero como le había dicho dias atrás, su familia tenia los recursos necesarios para encontrarlo.

Bella y Sue se encargaron de organizar la fiesta de compromiso. Encargaron las flores favoritas de Renesmee -rosas lilas-, prepararon la comida y sacaron los mejores vinos de la cava. Bella fue a Dallas a comprarle un bonito, femenino y hermoso vestido purpura para la chica.

Charlie estaba muy contento con la preparación de la fiesta y con el nuevo trato que había hecho con su nieta.

El sábado por la tarde, Bella ayudo a Renesmee a arreglarse, mientras le contaba como había sido su fiesta de compromiso.

-Tu padre se veía tan guapo, con su cabello alborotado...

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esta no es una fiesta de compromiso, mama.

-Lo se, solo te estoy contando como fue la mía.

Renesmee se contemplo en el espejo, mientras la música y las risas del primer piso llegaban a sus oídos.

No había querido echar un vistazo por la ventana, cuando escucho que los invitados habían llegado.

Con un suspiro frente al espejo y vio su cuerpo curvilineo enfundado en un vestido morado de tirantes, que se adhería a su piel. Sus brillantes accesocios de amatista eran muy hermosos, pero cambiaría todo aquello que una vez amo, por el amor de Jacob Black.

Decidió que era momento de bajar y conocer a William.

_Al mal paso, darle prisa_ - pensó con tristeza al recordar a Jacob y sus dichos pueblerinos.

Bajo las escaleras con sumo cuidado, las piernas le temblaban y se había desacostumbrado a usar tacones.

-Ahí esta! - exclamo Charlie con alegría, levantandose de su sillón favorito.

Renesmee tuvo que parpadear repetidamente, para reconocer a su abuelo. No llevaba sus usuales jeans, camisa y corbata vaquera, y su sombrero. Llevaba un elegante traje negro -que la chica reconoció como Armani, por el diseño-, camisa blanca y corbata de seda azul cielo.

Charlie se acerco a su asustada e indignada nieta.

En la fiesta estaban Edward y Bella sentados junto a Sue en el sofá grande. Seth estaba de pie detras de ellos. En el sillón frente a ellos, estaba William y su hijo menor. Sus dos hijas estaban sentadas en sillas de cedro pulido, con sus maridos junto a ellas; todos con trago en mano.

-Renesmee, te presento a William. Amigo, ella es mi hermosa nieta.

William se levanto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro moreno y curtido por el sol -como el de Charlie- y se acerco a la chica.

-Es un placer verte de nuevo, Renesmee - murmuro estrechando la mano de la chica.

_Es muy viejo!_ - penso con horror - _Tiene la edad de mi abuelo!_

-Tal vez no me recuerdes - ella negó con la cabeza - Bueno en ese caso mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mio, William - mintió.

-Llamame Billy - sonrió con calidez - Renesmee, quiero que conozcas a mi hijo - giro el cuerpo para señalar a alguien a su espalda.

Un chico moreno, se levanto de su asiento cerrando un boton de su saco gris. Su cabello negro como la noche, estaba corto y peinado. Era alto y de hombros anchos. Una gran sonrisa relampagueo en su agraciado rostro, dejando a la chica quieta como una estatua.

-El es mi hijo, Jacob Black.

-Mucho gusto, señorita - saludo el chico, besando la helada mano derecha de Renesmee.

Una corriente eléctrica llego al corazón de la chica, traiéndola de nuevo a la vida, cuando escucho su voz.

-Igual - logro susurrar, perdiéndose en sus profundos ojos negros, que brillaban como las estrellas.

-Por que no te sientas junto a Jacob, cielo? - pregunto Charlie muy contento.

La chica se dejo guiar por aquel caballero que se llamaba y se parecía enormemente a Jacob.

El Jacob Black que Renesmee había conocido, era burdo, tosco, algo salvaje y todo un vaquero. Ese que ahora estaba a su lado, era elegante, cortez, educado y un hombre de ciudad.

Su traje gris oscuro estaba impecable, al igual que su camisa lila y corbata purpura.

El Jacob vaquero jamas hubiera usado esa ropa, o esos colores tan estlizados y modernos para alguien como el.

Bella y Edward se miraron preocupados. Se veía que aquel chico estaba loco por su hija y ella no se quedaba atrás. No habían cruzado palabra, pero se veía vida de nuevo en los ojos de Renesmee.

Seth y Sue no podían estar mas contentos y que decir de Charlie y Billy; los viejos vaqueros estaban a punto de hacer un gran negocio con la boda de su nieta y su hijo, respectivamente.

La platica de todos continuo, mientras Renesmee trataba de recordar todo desde el día en que llego. Pero su mente estaba en blanco.

Con el dedo meñique izquierdo, Jacob rozo la mano derecha de Renesmee. Ella volteo a verlo, buscando su mirada. En sus ojos de chocolate se leían las mil preguntas que tenia en la cabeza.

Jacob la miro con amor y ternura infinita.

-Cielo, por que no le muestras a Jacob el invernadero de Sue? - pregunto Charlie con cierto humor que ni Bella ni Edward pudieron comprender.

Renesmee se levanto con lentitud, camino elegantemente y en silencio, con Jacob pisandole los talones.

Salieron por la puerta trasera y caminaron la distancia que los separaba de la gran estructura de metal y vidrio.

La chica encendió las luces al entrar y el delicioso aroma de las flores los envolvió.

Ninguno de los dos hablo, mientras recorrían el invernadero.

-Siempre fuiste tu? - susurro Nessie.

-Si - el aliento de Jacob rozo su oído.

-Por que no me lo dijiste?

-Me hubieras aceptado? Era una imposición, Nessie.

-Que demonios le ocurrió a tu acento? - pregunto viéndolo por primera vez a los ojos.

-Me hubieras aceptado?

-Eventualmente - respondió al fin.

-Eventualmente?

-No lo se!

-Me hubieras odiado, lo sabes.

-Pero por que mentirme?

-Como dije, Nessie. Era una imposición. Aun lo soy... pero me hubieras odiado. Te conozco. Te voy a contar desde el principio.

Renesmee asintió tratando de acostumbrarse al Jacob _civilizado_.

-Desde que naciste, a mi me dijeron que me casaría contigo. No entendí muy bien el por que, solo tenia seis años - se encogió de hombros - Cada vez que venias al rancho con tus padres, Billy me traía a verte, pero solo te veía por la ventana o desde lejos, nunca me dejaban acercarme a ti. Los años pasaron y te convertiste en un demonio -Renesmee entrecerró los ojos- Charlie y Billy seguían insistiendo en que tu y yo deberíamos casarnos, para que los ranchos fueran de una sola familia. Tu veniste a dar de nuevo aquí, luego de tantos años y Charlie vio la oportunidad que esperaba. Yo no estaba muy convencido, pero de alguna forma... te extrañaba. Me preguntaba como eras... Tuve que regresar de Nueva York y...

-Espera, espera... Que tu que? - interrumpio Nessie, por primera vez, todo lo demás ya le era familiar - Tu no vives en Texas?

-Ahora si.

-Que haces en Nueva York? - pregunto con interes, era una parte de Jake que no conocía.

-Llevo unos negocios de Billy - respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

-Y por que regresaste? - ella no lo hubiera hecho.

-Por ti - Jake respondió como si no viera algo que era evidente - Charlie me dijo que el plan de boda seguía en pie si yo me enamoraba de ti y si lograba que tu me amaras igual. Dios, Nessie. Te amo tanto.

La abrazo con fuerza pero ella se resistió.

-He llorado un mar entero por ti - comenzó a llorar de nuevo - Tus palabras en el granero...

-No tienes idea de como me dolió dejarte así. Tus lagrimas, tus suplicas... Quise regresar y contarte todo. Proponerte de nuevo que huyeras conmigo - murmuro Jacob acariciando aquellos risos sedosos que amaba - Pero Charlie dijo que si en verdad me amabas, no huirias conmigo. Si solo era un capricho, si solo querías lo que no podías tener, huirias conmigo.

-Maldito Charlie - susurro Renesmee sollozando en el pecho de Jake.

-Me amas?

La chica asintió envolviendo la cintura de Jake con sus fragiles brazos, deseando no separarse nunca de el.

-Yo también te amo. Apesar de que seas una delincuente -bromeo- Te amo aunque seas capaz de quitarle el taxi a una pobre abuelita.

Renesmee se rió.

-Espera. Que? -se separo de su abrazo- Tu... tu como sabes que...?

-Te vi. Fui al aeropuerto, no podía esperar a verte en Midnight Sun. Vi también como te comportaste en la central de autobuses. Supe de inmediato la clase de chica que eras y aun asi me fascinaste.

La pasión con la que Jacob hablaba y la miraba, parecía que hablaba de una santa, a la cual de debía reverencia.

-Fui a un parque -continuo- ensucie mis pantalones, me quite la camisa y ensucie mi playera.

La cara de Nessie era la misma que puso cuando escucho, que Jake no tenia el acento sureño tan marcado.

El se rió de la chica.

-Te parecías tanto a Ángel

-Me parezco a un caballo?

-Ángel era terca, testaruda y salvaje. He de decir que a ambas las supe domar - murmuro con suficiencia.

-No estes tan seguro -ofendida, trato de darle una bofetada.

Jake detuvo su diminuta mano derecha y la atrajo hacia el, con su usual rudeza, para besarla.

Primero lo hico como el primer beso: a la fuerza y con salvajismo. Ella se resistió y poco a poco se dejo llevar. Le era imposible no hacerlo.

El beso se fue convirtendo en un beso tierno, lleno de amor y adoración por parte de ambos.

Renesmee amaba a ese hombre; al vaquero tosco y al hombre educado. Así como Jacob amaba a la niña mimada y a la chica tierna que había descubierto.

Ella se perdió en sus brazos como otras tantas veces, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

Se amaban! Estaban enamorados. Eso significaba que...

-Jacob - murmuro terminando el beso abruptamente - Tu me amas!

-Con toda mi alma.

Intento besarla de nuevo y ella lo impidió.

-Yo te amo.

-Y no podía estar mas feliz.

-Pero... el trato.

-Oh! Es cierto. Parece que tengo una pregunta que me he estado muriendo por hacer, durante casi tres meses.

Jacob se hinco sobre la rodilla derecha y tomo la mano izquierda de Renesmee.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen, prometo amarte, adorarte, cuidarte, protegerte y mimarte lo que resta de mis días. Incluso aunque seas el mismo demonio... por que para mi eres un ángel. Así que humildemente te pido... Quieres ser mi esposa?

-Mmm... Hace una semana, te hubiera dicho que si. Pero como creí que Charlie me casaría con Billy...

-Que?

-Tu padre es muy guapo - se dio el lujo de bromear.

-Que tu pensabas que?

-A mi nadie me dijo que me casaría con su hijo! Solo me hablaban de tu padre. Así que esperare a que tu padre me lo proponga. Es sexy!

-Terminaste? - pregunto Jacob enfadado y aun arrodillado.

-Si. Y respecto a tu primera pregunta... Si!

La sonrisa blanca de Jacob se extendió por su rostro, haciendo que el ritmo cardiaco de Renesmee incrementara a niveles imposibles.

Del bolsillo interior de su saco gris. sacó una diminuta caja negra. En el interior había un precioso anillo de diamantes y zafiros rosas -las gemas favoritas de la chica-, el cual ella ni siquiera vio, por estar perdida en la profundidad de los ojos oscuros de Jacob.

La joya le quedaba perfecta en su delgado dedo.

Jacob se levanto y le dio un beso apasionado lleno de esperanzas y promesas. Dando paso a un futuro lleno de felicidad y amor.

Ambos lloraron.

-Te amo, vaquero estúpido.

-Te amo, tonta niña de ciudad.

De nuevo unieron sus labios y sus lenguas danzaron al ritmo de sus corazones, en aquel hermoso, colorido y aromático lugar.

Como siempre, la luna fue testigo de la pasión y el amor que tenían el uno por el otro. Un amor extraño, único y verdadero.

Fin.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Mil gracias a mis nuevas **_Little Perverts_**, por haber leído y comentado de manera tan linda, esta loca historia.

**Kisses and Love**

**Victoria Wittaker**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**NUEVA HISTORIA:  
**

**Moonlight:**

_Renesmee Cullen, vivía en un mundo perfecto, junto a su familia Vampira y sus amigos Lobo. Después de su fiesta organizada por Esme debido a su cumpleaños 16, recorrió el mundo con su familia, lejos de Jacob Black. Durante su viaje, experimento su ultimo periodo de crecimiento. Y a su regreso, vera a su mejor amigo con otros ojos..._

** s/8186355/1/Moonlight**


End file.
